Paralyzed
by musically inclined
Summary: Bella becomes paralyzed after an accident that should have killed her. Will her relationship with Edward survive? Edward X Bella. Rated T just in case, but I promise there is no swearing or innapropriate moments.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Here is my very first fanfiction. I am so excited to be getting it out there! I hope you all like it.

So…I pretty much hate the word disclaimer. It is way overused. So I am going to use the word… (Drum Roll Please!)…Foreswear. Doesn't that sound awesome?!

Foreswear: No. I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I know. Sad.

Summary: Bella becomes paralyzed after an accident that should have killed her. Will Edward's and her relationship survive? (Edward X Bella)

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I lay in bed listening to Carlisle having a conversation with Edward.

"She should have died Edward. Be happy that she is still alive." They were talking about me.

"I am happy Carlisle. I am more than happy. It just that…" Edward broke off.

"What Edward? Its just that what?"

"I wish she could walk again. Then I wouldn't have to do everything for her." His words stung.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted. "How dare you! This isn't her fault."

"I didn't mean it like that Carlisle!" Edward yelled back. "I am perfectly fine doing everything for Bella. I just wish she could walk again so I wouldn't have to. I want her to be able to do it. It breaks my heart to see her lying there, helpless. This isn't fair. It's not fair at all. She is only eighteen."

"You could change her you know?" Carlisle stated.

"And risk her being permanently paralyzed? Never."

"I am not sure if she will stay like she is when changed. But yes. It is a small risk."

"A small risk? That's a huge risk Carlisle. It is one thing to have her be paralyzed as a human, but to have her possibly be paralyzed for the rest of eternity. No. I will not take that chance."

"I understand Edward. Don't you think Bella should be the one to decide though?"

"She has already told me she wants to be changed. I can't risk it though. That is something too huge to risk."

"But it is her life. It is her risk to take." I smiled. At least someone was on my side.

"Look, I need to get back to Bella. We will discuss this later."

I quickly closed my eyes and faked sleep. I didn't realize Edward was in the room with me until I felt a cold hand stroke my cheek.

My eyes opened. "Hi," I said.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

I smiled. "I was already awake. Don't worry."

"So how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Fine." That is what I would always say when Edward asked me how I was feeling. And like always, he argued it.

"Only fine huh?"

I smiled. "Okay. I feel lovely."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and laughed. "So do you want to come downstairs today?'" My answer was always 'no,' but he never failed to ask.

"I am actually tired still. I think I will sleep."

He nodded. "I shouldn't have woken you up."

"I already told you that you didn't wake me up," I said. Edward moved to leave, but I yelled. "Don't leave me."

He smiled. "Okay. I'll lay next to you."

He got next to me and began rubbing my arm. I only knew this because I could see him doing it. Oh how I wish I could still feel his soft caresses.

I fell asleep to Edward humming my lullaby.

* * *

I was in my truck with Edward. I had insisted on driving to his house. Of course, I had said the magic word. 'Please.' One simple word and I could get what I wanted. I smiled. 

"What are you smiling at?" Edward asked in his sweet, velvet voice.

I turned to look at him. "I was just thinking of you of course."

When I turned back to the road, the car was headed straight for a deer. I screamed and tried to swerve, but it was no use. We slammed into it causing the car to flip about three times before it finally stopped upside down. I was now on my stomach with the top of the car crushing me. I realized that my seatbelt had broken causing me to flip around with the car. _That's odd,_ I thought.

Amazingly, I was still awake. "Bella!" Edward screamed. He broke down his door and got out. He flipped the car right side up and broke down my door.

"Bella, talk to me!" he begged.

"Edward?" I whispered. I was so dizzy and I could feel a cold liquid dripping from my head.

"Yes Bella. I'm right here. I'm going to get you out okay? Just stay with me."

"Okay," I mumbled. Edward left my side for less then a second to 'unwrinkle' the car. I could see the car lifting away from my back, but for some odd reason, I couldn't feel it. Edward came back and carefully placed his hand around my neck. Slowly, he lifted me out of the wreckage and placed me in the nearby grass.

Keeping one firm grip on my neck so I wouldn't move it, he began to examine the rest of me. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Carlisle, Bella is seriously hurt. We just got into a car crash and she isn't looking too good. This is my entire fault. Just please come quickly. Alice should know where we are." He hung up before Carlisle could get a word in edgewise.

"Edward," I whispered. "What do you mean I don't look too good?" I asked.

He was shaking, probably crying in the only way he could. "Bella. I'm so sorry. I should have insisted on driving. I should have grabbed you before we hit the stupid deer. I'm so sorry."

"That isn't what I asked you Edward," I whispered. I could feel myself losing consciousness now.

"Your head is bleeding really badly Bella." He shuddered.

"You don't have to stay with me if it is too hard."

He smiled a broken smile. "It isn't hard Bella. Silly girl."

"What else is wrong with me?" I whispered. What I really wanted to ask was 'why can't I feel my body,' but I kept that one in…for now.

"I don't know yet Bella. Just rest my love. Everything is going to be okay."

I finally decided to ask Edward. "Why can't I feel my body?" I whispered.

He stared at me in shock. "What?"

"I can't…feel…my…body." I could hardly keep my eyes open anymore.

"Bella? Bella! Stay awake Bella. Don't fall asleep!" I couldn't obey him. My eyes closed and I drifted off into nothingness.

* * *

I woke up screaming. "No! No!" 

Edward was stroking my hair, trying to calm me down.

"Oh Edward," I cried.

"Was it the accident again?" he asked, pain clear on his face.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes it was."

* * *

I really hope you liked it. I'm sorry it is kind of depressing right now, but just hang in there. There will be Edward and Bella "fluff" coming. Don't worry! 

Please review for me! That is the only thing I can ask of you. PLEASE! Oh darn. It doesn't work on you like with Edward. 

Please review though. And don't just say, "It rocks, update soon," or "It stunk. Die!" That doesn't help me silly! Tell me why it rocked or why it stunk! Thanks a ton! I won't be putting the next chapter out until I can get at least 5 reviews. I really don't think that is too much to ask. Thanks a ton!

P.S. – I am 16, so I guess I am mature enough to take flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Yes, two chapters in one day. Call me crazy!

So anywho…I know I said that I wouldn't put out another chapter until I got 5 reviews, but 4 is close enough, and that is pretty good for just putting it out today. So ya.

In answer to all of the reviews…

CarolineB – You were my first reviewer! Yay! So anywho…Thanks you for the compliment. I hope you continue to like it.

DarkCrimsonHorizon – I'm glad you love it! I will continue. Just keep reviewing!

Anistacy – I am glad that you like it. As to your 'helpful hint' if you will, thank you. It is good to have someone out there helping me. In answer to it, he wasn't tired of helping Bella. He just wanted her to be able to do things herself. He felt awful that she couldn't, and he just wanted her to be able to do it. He isn't tired of helping her though. Thanks for the review!

Screeching Twilight – Thanks for the tip! I will try my best to be more descriptive. I will also try to stay true to Edward's character. Just a question though. What was out of character? I just want to know so I can fix it, because I really want to keep Edward how he is supposed to be. Thanks for reading!

So yeah. I hope you four keep reading, and I hope that all you other 74 readers will start reviewing. Yup! 78 hits just today. Pretty exciting!

Forswear: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

* * *

Edward's Point of View (I am not experience in writing Edward's Point of View, so if it stinks, just let me know!)

I lay next to my angel humming her lullaby. I knew she was already asleep, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. Somehow, just humming helped me to relax.

I stared into Bella's beautiful face. She was so kind, so pure. Why did this have to happen to her? She was so young!

She was? No! She is so young. I keep thinking as if my Bella is dead. I can't do that. She is still alive. I guess there is still some justice in the world.

Lying there, I was reminded of the conversation I had with Carlisle. I had basically told him I didn't want to take care of my Bella. I didn't mean it like that, but how could I be so stupid as to say such a thing? I was happy to take care of her. I just wanted her to be able to do things on her own. I didn't ever want to see the embarrassed look in her eyes again when I had to feed her or have Alice change and shower her. It hurts.

It hurts to have my angel lying there, not able to move at all. She can't even feel me caressing her arm! The worst thing was that this was my entire fault.

If I had only grabbed her before the car rolled. If I had only covered her with myself. Maybe then her spine wouldn't have been crushed. Maybe then, my angel would still be able to walk. Maybe then, she would still have a chance at a normal life.

I wanted so badly to believe that changing Bella would make everything better. But right after the accident, Carlisle had told me it would be risky. She could possibly still be paralyzed as a vampire. "An injury this big would most likely show up in some form when she is a vampire. I don't know if it would show up in a bad way or in a good way," he had said. I just couldn't take that risk with my angel. No matter how many times she asked.

I started to think over the last while. Bella had been in the hospital for a total of six months. She had a slight concussion and was paralyzed from the neck down. The only reason she had stayed in the hospital for so long was for physical therapy. Even if she couldn't use her body, it still had to be kept healthy. She could only feel her face. I shuddered at the thought.

We had told Charlie, but he believed we were still up in Alaska at college. He couldn't raise enough money to come out to see his daughter. I had offered to pay for him to come out and fly Bella and I out there to keep up the charade, but she had refused. She didn't want her father to see her like this.

Over the past six months, Bella had only talked to Alice and me. She absolutely refuses to talk to Esme and Carlisle because she feels that she has let them down as a daughter. She refuses to talk to Emmett because he has looked at her differently since the accident. She doesn't want him pitying her. And then there was Jasper. She felt like she would only torture him with all of her emotions, so she chose to keep away from him. She refused to even go downstairs for fear of running into anyone.

I looked at my angel's face. She was so peaceful in her sleep. I loved her so much. Why was I such an idiot? Why couldn't I have saved her from this awful fate?

Just then, she opened her eyes. I still wasn't used to her not stirring before she awoke. It always came as a surprise now.

"Hello love," I said.

"Hi," she whispered. She was so much softer now that the accident had happened, if that were even possible.

I asked the never-ending question. "Would you like to go downstairs and eat? It is nine in the morning." I then added something. "I will beat Emmett up if he treats you differently."

She smiled and surprised me by answering, "Yes."

I looked at her in shock. "Yes?"

"Yes Edward," she laughed. "I would like to go downstairs."

I asked the obvious question. "Why the change of heart?"

"I had a dream," she whispered. "I will tell you about it later. Now get Alice in here. I don't want to look like a slob in front of Esme and Carlisle."

"You look beautiful," I whispered as I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered back. "Thank you for always being here for me. I know it can't be what you wanted."

I frowned. "Of course this is not what I wanted…for you. I never wanted you to be so…helpless. I wanted so much more for you, love. But I never regret helping you. I love you. Never ever forget that."

She smiled her breathtaking smile. "I love you too Edward." And with that, I called in Alice.

I hope you liked it. I am sorry if it stunk. Like I said, I am not really experience with writing in Edward's point of view. I picture his mind as much more…complex. He over thinks things more than Bella. In my opinion anyway. And we all know he blames himself too much. So I had to put that in there. I just hope I was able to capture the inner torture that is taking over Edward's soul now.

Please review! I only had 4 out of 78 review for the last chapter. It isn't that hard. Just hit the little GO button and type what you thought.

Like I said in the last chapter, I am 16, so I guess I can handle flames. Tips would be much appreciated! I don't know if I will be able to update as much anymore. Today was a good day for me. Not too much homework. Oh the dreaded homework! But I am a sophomore, and teachers change according to the days. I may be piled with homework tomorrow. So if I don't update soon, blame it on the teachers!

Thanks, and REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I told myself I was not going to write another chapter today. I was only going to focus on the book I am writing that is my own 'invention' if you will, because I want to have it done by the end of this year, which means I need to get cracking. But when I saw all of the reviews…I couldn't help myself! You guys are AMAZING! You make me so happy! So here is another chapter. It is the least I can do for all of my AMAZING reviewers. And to those who read and don't review…you don't deserve this chapter, but hey. I'll be nice. Haha.

In answer to my reviewers…

Vampgirl123 – Thank you for that. I will keep in mind that Edward can call Bella by her name. Haha. I just find it so sweet when he calls her 'love' and stuff like that. Thanks for the tip, and here is the update you asked for!

Twifan – I am glad you find it lovely. That is awesome! You will have to keep me updated on that book of yours!

FutureCullen22 – Why thank you! You are so kind! Haha. We are all lazy sometimes… I am so glad that you liked Edward's point of view. It is more challenging writing him. You being able to "feel his pain" is good, right? Hehe.

Lolly12 – Thanks so much! Your review is probably one of the most helpful. I remembered that Edward could hear thoughts, but I never thought of putting his sibling's thoughts in there. That is a WAY good idea! Thank you so much! You will just have to wait and see if she is changed or "let go!"

DarkCrimsonHorizon – Haha. Thank you. I am very glad you love it! And thanks for forgiving me for being stupid! Haha.

Foreswear: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

JAR: (Just A Recap)

I frowned. "Of course this is not what I wanted…for you. I never wanted you to be so…helpless. I wanted so much more for you, love. But I never regret helping you. I love you. Never ever forget that."

She smiled her breathtaking smile. "I love you too Edward." And with that, I called in Alice.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I was dreaming. That much I could tell.

I was alone in a room, but I couldn't see anything. There was white smoke all around me, touching my arm, my face. It felt nice.

This is the reason I knew I was dreaming. I could feel. It was wonderful. I only wished Edward were here with me.

Just as I thought this, the smoke parted showing me my Edward. He was walking toward me with a frown on his face.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Bella," he stated. His tone frightened me. It was the same tone he had used when he left me. I shuttered.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

He placed my hands in his and looked me deep in the eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"Bella, you need to stop grieving," he stated.

"What do you mean?" He was still dazzling me, so it came out as a whisper.

"You need to get over the fact that you are paralyzed. I love taking care of you, but I hate seeing you like you are. You never go downstairs. Everyone keeps bugging me to bring you down. Bella, you need to move on with your life. I love you too much to watch you suffer like this. You are too important to everyone to just shut yourself up."

I was shocked. "Get over it? How am I supposed to do that Edward? If you don't want to be around me…" I choked out the last part, "Then you can leave."

His face scrunched in pain. "Bella, that is not what I mean. I love taking care of you. I love having you around me. I could never leave you again. I just want you to be happy."

I smiled. "You could have just said that first instead of scaring me."

He laughed his musical laugh. "It's time to wake up now."

* * *

I woke up to Edward staring at me. He seemed troubled. Angels shouldn't be so troubled.

"Hello love," he said.

"Hi." I couldn't get over the fact that he was all mine. I smiled.

"Would you like to go downstairs and eat? It is nine in the morning. I will beat Emmett up if he treats you differently."

My thoughts went back to the dream. No, I didn't want to go downstairs. I had to though. I had to stop grieving. "Yes." I had to obey my dream.

Edward looked shocked. I had to stifle a laugh. "Yes?" he asked.

"Yes Edward. I would like to go downstairs." I smiled at him. He was so cute when he was surprised.

"Why the change of heart?" he asked.

"I had a dream," I whispered. "I will tell you about it later." And I would. As soon as we were alone again, I would tell him everything. "Now get Alice in here. I don't want to look like a slob in front of Esme and Carlisle." I really hated having Alice help me, but it was necessary.

"You look beautiful," he whispered and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you for always being here for me. I know it can't be what you wanted." I frowned.

"Of course this is not what I wanted…for you. I never wanted you to be so…helpless. I wanted so much more for you, love. But I never regret helping you. I love you. Never ever forget that."

I smiled so big that I thought my face would crack. What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful man…vampire? "I love you too Edward."

"Alice?" he said, still looking into my eyes. I knew she would hear. "Can you come in here. Bella wants to go downstairs to eat breakfast." He smiled.

In less than one second, Alice came running into the room. She started bouncing up and down, waiting for Edward to leave.

He leaned into me and kissed me lightly on the lips. My heart fluttered. "I will be back my Bella."

With that, he left me with Alice.

"You are going downstairs! Yay! Now, you will have to look beautiful of course. So I will have to do your makeup, your hair, your clothes, your shoes…"

I cut her off. "Alice, I am going to breakfast. Not to a fashion show. And I can't walk." I frowned and then smiled again. "So why do I need to ware shoes?"

She looked at me in shock. "Even going to breakfast requires you to look beautiful! And everyone has to wear shoes. I can't believe you even said that."

"I'm sorry Alice," I said. It wasn't worth it to fight with her.

"Now, don't fight with me anymore."

"It's not like I can," I mumbled.

Alice frowned at me and then went back to her happy self. She pulled out a bag from behind her back.

"I got this just yesterday. I think it will look gorgeous on you!"

I gasped as she pulled out a beautiful light blue shirt. It had a white belt wrapped around it, and the bottom flowed out. "Alice..." That was all I could say. She spent too much money on me.

"I also got you a pair of jeans," she pulled them out, "And a pair of flats." She pulled out a pair of shoes that I just gaped at. They were silver and sparkled all over. They reminded me of Edward in the sun only not quite as beautiful.

"You spend too much money on me," I stated.

Alice just smiled and walked over to me. "Now let's get you changed."

I hated Alice having to help me dress and shower, but she would be hurt if I told her, so I kept quiet. In about a minute, I was fully dressed.

"I think I did that in record time." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Great. Now can we go down now?" I asked.

"We still have to do your hair and makeup," she stated as she pulled what she needed out of the bag.

"Oh no. You will not be doing that on me today. Maybe after breakfast."

She frowned. "But Bella…"

"No. You can do it later." I didn't expect to win, but amazingly, Alice sighed.

"Fine. After breakfast. Edward, Bella's ready," she said.

Before she even finished speaking, Edward walked through the door. He was as beautiful as ever.

"You look lovely," he said.

I blushed. "Thanks."

I noticed him give Alice the slightest nod. She ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked.

He smiled. "I just told her to let everyone know you are coming down."

I frowned. "I don't want to make a big thing of this." Why had I agreed to this again? Oh yes...the dream.

"Bella, I have already told Emmett that if he doesn't act normal around you, I will beat him up. Jasper told me he is fine with you being there. He can handle the emotions. Of course Alice is okay with it. Carlisle and Esme are shocked that you think you disappointed them. They love you Bella. They are very happy that you are coming down. And Rosalie…"

I shuttered.

"I have told her that she is not to be a jerk to you. I will take great joy in damaging her car if she does." I had to smile at that.

"Well then lets get this over with," I said.

Edward came and picked me up. I hung loosely in his arms. I almost started to cry because I couldn't feel him, but I held it in. "Let's go then," he said.

We were in the kitchen in no time. I looked around at all of my family. I smiled. My family...

Emmett was smiling at me. Rosalie was standing next to him with a glare on her face. Alice was bouncing up and down, and Jasper was hopelessly trying to calm her down. Esme and Carlisle were smiling from ear to ear.

I couldn't help but look back at Rosalie. She had the meanest look on her face. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

So I hope you liked it. It took me a while to write.

It is about five pages on word! That is the longest chapter yet! I am so happy!

Please review! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. My name is Musically Inclined and I am obsessed.

Haha. Yes. Another chapter. I am pretty bored though, and I have some ideas that I want to get out.

Thanks to the two that reviewed in the last…like hour or so.

Now, I really don't know if I will ever update this much again. It is just so exciting though. But I think I am going to have to mellow out a bit. I need to quit being so obsessed. It isn't good, and I realize that. So I will try my hardest to not update for a few days. Besides, I think I am getting tendentious or carpal tunnel or something. I play my piano way too much, which caused me to hurt my wrist. But I just keep on playing. It's like an addiction. I need my piano. It gets my brain going. It's like alcohol. Haha. Typing doesn't totally help it though. And they say pianos never hurt anyone…

I know it is short, but hey. What do you expect?

Foreswear: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

JAR:

I couldn't help but look back at Rosalie. She had the meanest look on her face. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Edward sat me down in a chair next to him. I tried really hard not to look up, but Rosalie's glare kept coming into my head.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. "You're back! I was getting lonesome without someone to make fun of." He smiled.

I blushed. "Thanks Emmett."

"Oh no problem," he laughed.

"Bella, it is so good to have you downstairs," Jasper said.

"Thank you Jasper," I said.

I saw Emmett look at Rosalie expectantly. "Bella," she said.

I couldn't help but frown. "Rosalie." She walked out of the room, glaring the entire way.

"I'm sorry about her," Emmett said. "She is just jealous that you are the one getting all of the attention."

I laughed. "Rosalie, jealous of me? Right."

Esme came over to me and placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me. I frowned. I knew I was coming downstairs for breakfast, but somehow, I had forgotten about the whole eating part. I was too nervous about being around everyone again.

"It is so good to see you again Bella." She leaned over and pecked me on the cheek.

"You too Esme." She smiled and left the room.

"Well, I have to go into the hospital. It is good to have you around again Bella. We have all missed you," Carlisle said.

"Thank you." He smiled and left the room.

"You all can go back to what you were doing before I came. It isn't like you can eat with me." I really wanted to get them away. They shouldn't have to see Edward feeding me.

"Oh no," Emmett said as he sat down next to me. "We weren't doing anything. Besides, it will be entertaining watching you eat."

I grimaced. "We can talk while you eat. It will be fine," Alice said as her and Jasper sat down next to Emmett.

I turned to look at Edward who had been quiet through all of this. I gave him a pleading look, but he just smiled.

"I think that is a good idea. Bella should talk to other people besides Alice and me."

I frowned. "Fine."

Edward picked up the fork on my plate and scooped up some eggs. He started to bring it to my face, but I shook my head. "No Edward. I can do it myself." I knew I was going into the denial phase now, but I couldn't help it. I really just wanted to be able to feed myself.

Edward frowned. "Bella, you can't do it yourself."

"Yes I can Edward. Now put the fork down and let me do it." Everyone was staring at me in complete shock.

"She's in denial," Emmett whispered a little too loudly to Alice who nodded in agreement. "First was confusion, then was anger, then was depression, and now is denial."

I glared at him. "I am not in denial Emmett. I can do it myself. Now set the fork down Edward."

Edward looked at me but didn't drop the fork.

"Put the freaking fork down Edward!" I yelled. I had never really yelled at him before. It shocked everyone, including me, but I wouldn't back down. "I want to feed myself!"

Edward dropped the fork and continued to stare at me in shock. "Thank you."

I looked at the plate in front of me and thought only of moving my hand. I concentrated on the fork really hard.

"Bella, this is absurd," Edward said.

I didn't answer him. I just kept looking at the fork. My arm had to move sometime…

* * *

I hope you liked it. Yes, Bella is now in denial. Like Emmett said, first she was confused. Then she was angry. Then she was depressed, and now she is in denial.

Please Review. Pretty please with a cherry on top!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm alive! Haha. I know it has only been one day since I last updated, but considering how fast I usually update, I thought you all might be worried. Haha.

I am so proud of myself though. I wrote a whole chapter in my book yesterday! YAY!

So here is the next chapter of Paralyzed.

P.S. – This is going to be a long chapter. I have so much in my head that I NEED to get out. So enjoy it!

Foreswear: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

JAR:

"Bella, this is absurd," Edward said.

I didn't answer him. I just kept looking at the fork. My arm had to move sometime…

* * *

Edward's Point of View

I sit in my chair next to Bella, looking at her face scrunched up in concentration. She has been staring at that stupid fork for three hours now. I would have told her to stop acting so absurd about three hours ago, but I don't want to hurt her feelings. I hate seeing her like this though.

Just then, Emmett walked in. _Has she realized she can't do it yet? _He thought.

I shook my head. I think she knew she couldn't do it, but she didn't want to disappoint anyone. I can't see how she thinks it will disappoint us though. This isn't her fault.

This is my fault. This whole ordeal is my fault. If I had just grabbed onto her…

I was interrupted by Emmett's thoughts. _Do you want me to talk to her?_

I was about to shake my head no when Alice's thoughts came into my head from upstairs. _Let him talk to her Edward. It will help._

I had to trust Alice. So I stood from my chair and left the room.

* * *

Emmett's Point of View

Edward stood and left the room, leaving me alone with Bella. I sat down in the chair next to her and started talking.

"Bella, could you please stop doing this." I didn't really know what to say, so I started with that.

She didn't look up or speak to me. She just continued to look at her fork, willing it to move.

"Bella, you aren't going to move the fork. You have to realize that."

A single tear slid down her cheek. Good. We were making progress here.

"I know this has to be hard on you Bella, but you need to snap out of it. You are hurting Edward." I knew that one would get to her.

Sure enough, she let out a little whimper.

I kept going. "He is worried about you. You know that you have him blaming himself for all of this? He hasn't told me this, but it is very obvious Bella."

All of a sudden, Bella shouted, "Shut up Emmett! Just shut the heck up! You don't think I know that? You don't think I see it in his eyes too?"

"Bella, calm down." I had never seen her like this before.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I know Edward is blaming himself. He ALWAYS blames himself. He needs to get over himself and stop it!"

My jaw dropped. She had just told Edward to get over himself! This was worse then when she told Edward to drop the fork.

Edward walked in. "Bella, calm down," he said calmly. How he could keep his cool in a situation like this I will never know.

Bella's head swung around. "No Edward! This is NOT your fault! This is my fault. I am the one who insisted on driving. I am the one who looked away from the road. I am the one who hit the freaking deer. So get over yourself! It isn't your fault!" she screamed.

"Bella…"Edward started, but Bella cut him off.

"Take me to our room. I want to go to our room," she yelled.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Edward asked. I just shook my head. _Don't provoke her Edward. Take her to the freaking room!_

"TAKE ME TO OUR ROOM!" Bella screamed.

Edward rushed over to her and picked her up. She hung loosely in his arms, and if I could cry, I would be right now. To see her so helpless… It is gut wrenching.

I watched in awe as Edward rushed up the stairs.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Edward had taken me to our room, and I was now lying on the bed. He was lying next to me, stroking my hair.

I felt awful for yelling at him and Emmett like I did, but something inside of me had just snapped.

I wanted Edward to change me. I had asked him repeatedly to change me the first week back from the hospital, but he kept refusing. So I had given up. But now, I can't just give up. Edward has to change me. He has to.

I knew there was a risk that I would still be paralyzed after the transformation, but that was a risk I just had to take. I had to. For my own sanity, I had to.

With that in mind, I whispered to Edward, "Why won't you change me?"

He turned me to face him and looked me in the eyes. "Bella, we can't take the risk. You could be permanently paralyzed."

"Edward, I am permanently paralyzed now. What do I have to lose?"

"You have everything to lose. There is still a chance you could go back to normal right now. But if you were a vampire, I don't know if you would still have that chance."

"There is no chance that I will go back to normal now Edward. You need to get that out of your head." He always used that one against me. I was getting tired of it.

"Yes there is."

"Who's in denial now?" I asked.

He just shook his head. "Bella, I will not change you. I will not be held responsible for making you paralyzed for the rest of eternity. I am already responsible for making you paralyzed now."

I was going to hurt him. I swear I was. If he blamed himself one more time… "Edward!" I yelled. "Stop blaming yourself. You are really making me angry!"

"But I am the one to blame."

I glared at him. "You will stop blaming yourself now or I will go and get Carlisle to change me," I said in the nastiest tone I could.

Edward's eyes opened in shock. "Since when do you talk to me like that?" he asked.

"Stop blaming yourself and I won't have to talk to you like this," I said.

"Fine," he said, but I could tell he still blamed himself. I decided to drop it for now.

"Now back to the subject of my changing. Why can't you just do what I ask? It is all I want."

"Bella, we can't risk it," he stated simply.

"What do you mean 'we?' This isn't _your_ risk Edward. This is _my_ risk. _I _am the one that will be changed. Me. Not you. Me."

"Bella…"

"No Edward. I can't understand why you can't just change me. You were going to change me before all of this happened. Why can't you keep that promise?"

"Things were different then Bella." He was getting frustrated. I could tell. But I wasn't going to stop now. I was too close.

"So what?" I yelled. "That shouldn't matter Edward! What should matter is you keeping the promise that you made to me! I married you!" I screamed. "I married you Edward! You owe me! You owe me big time." I took a breath and continued before he could say anything. "Jeez Edward! You do not start a marriage with lies!" He shook his head, but I pressed on. "Don't you shake your head at me! You lied to me Edward." Tears were streaming down my face now. I wanted so badly to wipe them away. They were a sign of weakness.

"It isn't just some stupid white lie either. This is serious Edward. How can I ever trust you when you can't keep this one promise?"

"This is a hard promise to keep Bella," Edward whispered. It looked like he was 'crying' too. Well good. He deserved it.

"And you think getting married was an easy promise to keep? You have got to be kidding me," I laughed. "You seriously just said that? Edward, getting married was the hardest promise to keep in my life, but I kept it. I KEPT IT!"

"I know you did Bella."

"So why can't you keep your promise? Why can't you do this for me Edward? This is MY risk to take! It is not yours. So you just need to stop it and do what you said you would!" I was getting pretty good at this. I could even look him in the eyes while yelling now.

Edward lay there now, a look of concentration on his face. "I will not let you risk that."

He was trying so hard not to give in. I would make him though. It was time to take drastic measures. "Fine Edward. Just…fine."

He stared at me skeptically. "Just like that?"

"No. Don't be stupid," I sneered. "I am going to put up a fight Edward. If you won't do what I want, then I won't do what you want."

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward asked worriedly.

I didn't say anything. "Bella, answer me."

Still, I didn't say anything. Oh Edward was going to get a rude awakening.

* * *

So I hope you liked it. It took me the longest to write out of any of the other chapters.

I know I made Emmett serious, but this is a serious situation. Besides, fanfiction has ruined him. He is not stupid. He is just more funny. So I refuse to make him stupid. I refuse!

Thank you all for giving me lengthy reviews. I love it! Keep them coming.

To those of you who read and don't review…I am very disappointed in you. It isn't hard just to hit a stupid little button. I will give you another chapter if I can get more of you reviewing. If you don't review, I don't write. It's just that easy.

Thanks to those who do review! You are amazing!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! Yes. Another chapter! Be proud of me!

I got many reviews with questions in them, so here are the answers.

FutureCullen22 – You really thought it was like Stephenie would have written it? Really truly? That is like a HUGE compliment! You're my favorite! Haha.OOHH!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!! LARGE STICKS!!!!!!!! (EVIL LAUGH)

Wear Clean Socks – I don't exactly KNOW if I have to be 18 to get published, but I am pretty sure that is the case. Otherwise, they would have tons of underage people trying to get published, which could equal mass chaos.

Rock.Star.Ivy. – Thanks for the compliments. Now as to your question…….you will have to read to find out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There were other reviews too that were great encouragement to me, but those were the ones with questions. Thanks to all who reviewed!

Foreswear: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

JAR:

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward asked worriedly.

I didn't say anything. "Bella, answer me."

Still, I didn't say anything. Oh Edward was going to get a rude awakening.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

"Bella, you need to eat."

She didn't say anything. She hadn't said anything for a week now. She hadn't eaten or spoken or done anything for a week now.

"Bella, why do you insist on doing this to me?" I knew she wanted to be changed, but this was going overboard. She was putting her health in danger. According to Carlisle who had done a checkup on her about two days ago, she has already lost ten pounds. I didn't think that was possible in only one week. She only weighed around ninety now. That couldn't be healthy.

I put the tray of food down on the bedside table and sat on the bed by her. I felt awful. Bella was right. She had kept her promise to me even though it was a hard promise to keep. Why was I being so stubborn?

I just didn't want to risk her being paralyzed for eternity. But as she said, it was her risk to take. And she really didn't have anything to lose right now.

But it was such a big risk. I couldn't believe she was willing to take it. To risk being paralyzed forever was insanity!

"Bella honey, please eat," I whispered, stroking her arm.

I sighed. "Would you eat if I told you I was considering changing you?"

Her head moved slightly. I smiled and kept talking. "Because I am considering it. I understand where you are coming from now."

"Really?" she whispered.

I sighed in relief. "You talked," I said.

"You are considering it?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes I am. I did promise after all."

My angel smiled. Oh how her smile made me fly!

"Thank you," she said.

"That doesn't mean I will change you for sure though," I said realizing that she might misunderstand me. Her face fell. "I am just considering it."

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." She sounded evil. What was happening to my Bella?

"Bella, this is something that I have to think about. It takes time."

"You have had plenty of time to think about it Edward. You had already decided before this happened. You shouldn't change your mind just because I decided to be stupid."

"Bella, you aren't stupid honey," I said, stroking her arm. "It could have happened to anyone."

"You _are_ considering it though, right?" she asked.

"Yes Bella. I am considering it."

A faint smile was now playing at her lips. I smiled her favorite crooked smile in return.

A look of deep concentration crossed her face then. I looked at her,confused, but then realized what she wanted. I leaned into her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I wanted to do that Edward," she whispered.

I frowned. "But you couldn't, so I did."

Bella's face dropped and I looked at her in concern. "What's wrong love?"

"I could have if you had just given me time," she whispered.

"Not this again Bella. Please stop." Why did she have to go into denial again?

Her face turned angry now. "Oh, so I'm just supposed to be happy dandy?"

"What is happening to you Bella," I asked. She was truly confusing me. "You were never like this before." Realizing what I had just said, I opened my mouth to apologize, but she was quicker.

"How dare you," she said. "I have every right to be different now. So much has changed Edward. How dare you."

"Bella, I didn't mean to say that. You are just scaring me." I paused and then continued. "What is happening to us Bella?"

She frowned at the word 'us.' "Nothing is happening to us."

"Bella, we are constantly fighting now. You take everything I say the wrong way. You were never like this before. You never yelled at me before."

"So what? You don't want me actually defending myself now? Is that it Edward?"

I frowned at her in confusion. She was twisting my words. "Bella, I didn't say that."

"But you meant it."

"No I didn't. I said that you never yelled at me before, and now, it is like a daily thing."

"I am just sticking up for myself Edward."

I sighed. "Really Bella. What is happening to us?"

She lay there for a minute and then began to cry. "Bella, don't cry honey. I'm sorry. I love you Bella."

"I know you do Edward. I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I am sorry I am acting like this. It is just so hard. So much has changed."

"I know honey," I whispered, stroking her arm again.

She looked down and started to cry even harder. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I…can't…feel…that," she stuttered.

I stopped and began stroking her hair. "But you can feel that."

"I want to be able to feel you stroking my arm again Edward. I want to be able to walk. I want to feed myself. I want to…"

I cut her off. "Bella, sweetie, calm down. You need to realize now that you can't. You can't walk. You can't feed yourself."

"That's kind of like what you said in my dream," she whispered.

"What dream?" I asked.

"The dream I had before we went downstairs. You told me that I needed to stop grieving and pitying myself."

I smiled lightly at her. "You do Bella. You need to realize that you can't walk anymore. As horrible as that is, you need to accept it or you are going to live your whole life in denial. I can't handle seeing you like that. I love you too much."

"If you changed me, then I wouldn't have to be in denial anymore. I could walk again."

"Not necessarily Bella."

"Edward, please."

I sighed. She was using that against me now? Evil. Pure evil. "Bella…"

"I married you Edward. I married you."

I groaned. "I know you did Bella."

"So change me."

I really did want to change her. It could fix her. It could make everything better. Oh man!

"Bella, I want to…"

"Then why don't you?"

"Oh Bella. You are evil. Pure evil I tell you." She had won. I had lost. Oh the humanity!

"Does that mean you will?" she asked, excitement plain in her voice.

"Bella, I will change you…"

"YES!" she screamed. "YES!"

"Let me finish Bella. I will change you, but you have to understand that it might not fix you."

"I know Edward. I know! Now change me!"

"Not right now Bella. I need to speak with Carlisle first."

She pouted but agreed. "Fine. How about at ten?" she asked.

I looked at the clock. It was five in the evening.

"That only gives me five hours Bella."

"So? We have made the decision. Let's do it already!"

I was regretting this with each passing second, but I couldn't back down now. Bella would never forgive me. "Just let me talk to Carlisle. Him and I will figure out a time."

"It better be tonight," was all she said before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I looked at her. I was afraid she was hoping too much. What if it didn't work? What if she stayed paralyzed even as a vampire? I don't think her heart could take anymore disappointment.

"Please don't make me do this," I whispered in her ear.

* * *

I hope you liked it. It is pretty long for being the second chapter out today!

Now….REVIEW or FutureCullen22 and I will beat you with large sticks! Haha. Just kidding. But seriously…review!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so you guys are totally and completely AWESOME!

We are up to 46 reviews now! YAY! But you know what makes me angry? There have been 1390 hits, and only 46 reviews. Now normally, I would LOVE 46 reviews, but when you realize that there has been 1390 hits, it makes me sad. 

SO REVIEW! Flames are accepted. 16 year olds can handle it!

In answer/reply to some of the reviews…

FutureCullen22 – Mwahahaha! That's all I can say. 

Argetlamgirl – Thanks so much! And HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

shang-element-fire – I am not mad at your flame. I said I could handle it, and I can. Just wondering though, what more were you expecting? Just so I can possibly improve it. Thanks!

So here is another chapter! Enjoy!

Foreswear: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

JAR:

I looked at her. I was afraid she was hoping too much. What if it didn't work? What if she stayed paralyzed even as a vampire? I don't think her heart could take anymore disappointment.

"Please don't make me do this," I whispered in her ear.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

I knocked on the door and hoped against hope that he wasn't there. I didn't want to have this conversation right now. But from the other side came the "come in."

"Well hello Edward," Carlisle said. "What do you need?"

I sat down in a chair across from him and began. "Bella has asked me to change her, and I have…agreed." I still didn't want to do this, but it was what Bella wanted. I think she maybe even needed it to stay sane.

Carlisle's face turned solemn. "I am very proud of you Edward," he said.

"Proud of me?" I asked. I wasn't sure what he meant.

"I was a little disappointed in you when you broke your promise to Bella. But you changed your mind and have decided to keep it. For that, I am proud."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"So I assume you came to me to make the plans?" he asked.

I nodded. "I told Bella we couldn't do it until I talked to you first."

"Well that is good. There are a few things we need to discuss."

I sat back and prepared to listen.

"First, when did you want to do it?" he asked.

"Bella wanted me to do it tonight at ten."

Carlisle looked at his watch and nodded. "That gives us a little under five hours to prepare. That should be more than enough time."

My face fell. I was hoping he would have made us wait at least a few days. "Okay," I said in a low monotone.

Carlisle frowned. "I thought you wanted to do this Edward."

"I do."

"Then why are you so…depressed?"

"I want to change her Carlisle. I really do. It is just a big risk to be taking. I am worried that Bella is hoping too much. I am worried that if…heaven forbid…it doesn't work out, she will be devastated. I can't take that Carlisle. I can't handle her being so sad anymore."

"I understand Edward. I will make sure to talk with her before the change. I will help her to understand that it may not work out like she wants it to."

"I don't want you to break her heart Carlisle." That was the last thing I wanted.

"I will just be stating simple facts, or rather guesses, as to what could happen. I will be gentle about it."

I nodded. "Okay."

I stood up to leave, but Carlisle called me back. "Edward, we aren't finished."

I sat down and looked at him. "What more is there to discuss?"

"Are you capable of doing this Edward? Do you think you are strong enough?"

I thought about it. It would probably be one of the hardest things I would ever do. To taste Bella's sweet blood only to have to pull away would be near impossible. But I had to do it. I couldn't kill my angel. I couldn't look at her cold, lifeless body knowing that it was my fault. That thought alone would keep me from hurting her.

"Yes Carlisle. I am strong enough," I said with determination.

He nodded and smiled. "I know you are." He paused and then continued. "You are doing the right thing Edward. Remember that."

I smiled lightly. "I know. I just have to believe that everything will work out."

"That's right. Now…go tell everyone to prepare. Alice needs to get Bella into something more comfortable. Have Esme prepare some cold wash cloths to keep Bella cool during the change. Tell Jasper to help everyone stay calm. Rosalie…I don't know about her. Try to get her to talk with Bella. That would be good. And Emmett, have him go with Rosalie to talk to Bella. I think he has some things he wanted to say to her, and he could help keep Rosalie calm."

I nodded and left the room.

After telling everyone their duties, I went into my room to talk with Bella.

"Bella honey, are you awake," I whispered into her ear.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. The excitement was plain on her face. "What did Carlisle say?" she asked.

I lay down next to her and began stroking her cheek. "He thinks ten o'clock should be good."

She smiled her breathtaking smile. "Good. Does everyone know yet?"

"Yes. They are all preparing. Alice will be here in a few minutes to get you into something more comfortable," I answered in a monotone.

Bella frowned. "You want to change me, right?" she asked.

My face softened. "Yes Bella," I said, stroking her hair. "I am just worried. I want this to work so badly, but if it doesn't…"

"Edward, it will work."

"But what if it doesn't?" I asked. "What if you remain paralyzed for the rest of eternity?"

"That isn't going to happen. But if it does, I will learn to live with it. At least I will be with you."

"You are already with me," I said.

"I want to be with you forever." I smiled.

"I love you Bella." And I did. She would never understand how much I truly loved her.

"I love you too Edward." I could see the passion in her eyes, and I knew it was true.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I asked.

"You have that flipped. What did _I _ever do to deserve _you_?"

I laughed. _I'm coming in now Edward. _Alice.

I got off the bed and kissed my angel as Alice walked in. "I will be back."

And with that, I left.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Edward walked out the door leaving me alone with Alice.

"Bella!" she screeched, jumping up and down. "I am so excited for you!"

I couldn't help but screech back. "I know Alice! I am excited too!" I wish I could jump out of bed or clap my hands or something. Oh well. I will be able to after the change. Oh how exciting!

"Well, I found the perfect outfit for you. It is comfortable and stylish all at the same time!"

I smirked. Even during the change, I had to be stylish. "That's great Alice."

"Isn't it though? Now look at what I got you!"

From behind her back, she pulled out a pair of gray sweat shorts with a big 'B' on the left leg and a light blue tank top with jewels all over the front.

"Oh Alice. Jewels?" She really was insane.

"I know! Isn't it great?"

I laughed. "Sure Alice. It is great."

"Now, let's get you dressed. Rosalie and Emmett are coming to talk to you in exactly three minutes and twenty-two seconds."

I cringed. "Rosalie?"

"Yes Bella. Don't worry. She will be nice. It will all work out." She winked at me, and I had to trust her.

"Okay," I said. "Let's see if you can beat that record of yours!"

* * *

I hope you all liked it. I don't want to go too fast, so Bella won't actually be changed until two chapters from now. So one more chapter of preparations and then…the much anticipated change! I already know what is going to happen with Bella's paralysis, but I am not going to tell you. So just don't ask. Just wait and see!

Now, REVIEW! FutureCullen22 and I have an agreement now involving LARGE STICKS! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews everyone. There were some interesting things brought up that I would like to address.

One of my reviewers told me that maybe some of you aren't reviewing because the story is too sad. That is a very good thought. However, this story is not meant to be funny. I do realize though that maybe I should insert a moment or two of funniness. I am sorry if you find my story too depressing. I really am.

In the reviews, I was also asked why Alice changes and bathes Bella when Edward is her husband. Good question! The answer? Alice begged Edward to let her. You know Alice. Bella is her little Barbie doll. Haha. Bella agreed to this, because Edward does everything else for her. She wanted to give him a break from something.

Thanks for the reviews.

Foreswear: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

JAR:

"Yes Bella. Don't worry. She will be nice. It will all work out." She winked at me, and I had to trust her.

"Okay," I said. "Let's see if you can beat that record of yours!"

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Alice did wind up beating her record, which made me happy, but I couldn't help but be nervous. After all, Rosalie was going to come in and talk to me.

I didn't know what to expect. Was she going to be nice? Was she going to yell? I wished I could get up and walk around, pace, something.

At least Emmett would be with her. He would keep her under control right? But he might be mad at me. I yelled at him. I was cruel to him. Would he get revenge on me?

I shook that thought out of my head. He wouldn't do that to me. Emmett wasn't like that. He was my big brother.

I felt like screaming. I needed to walk. I needed to be able to do something besides just moving my head.

Just when I was about to scream out of frustration, there was a knock on the door. "Can we come in?" It was Emmett. And Rosalie was obviously with him.

"Yes," I whispered. I knew they would hear me.

The door opened and Emmett and Rosalie walked in.

"Hey Bella. Tonight's the big night, huh?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I said. "You can pull up some chairs," I added.

Emmett found two chairs and set them by my bed. Him and Rosalie sat down.

"Are you excited?" Emmett asked.

"I am. But I am getting sort of nervous now."

Emmett laughed. "You nervous? Never," he said sarcastically.

I blushed. "Yeah. Right."

He smiled. "So, do you want to have an arm wresting match after the change? I am interested to see if you will win."

I laughed. "Sure." Then, I thought of something. "If everything works out."

Emmett's face grew solemn. "Bella, it will all work out. Don't worry."

I smiled. "Thanks Emmett. Give me a hug!"

He laughed and gave me a big bear hug. I couldn't wait until I could feel those again.

Emmett pulled away and turned to Rosalie. "So are you going to tell her?" he asked.

I grew very nervous as I watched her. She didn't look angry, but she didn't look happy.

"Bella," she started. Her face became relaxed. This was a good sign. "I want to apologize for how I acted down in the kitchen the other day."

I smiled shyly at her. "It's okay."

"No it's not Bella," she pushed. "It's just that…I feel bad for you."

My jaw dropped in shock. She felt bad for me? "What?" was all I could think to say.

"I feel bad for you Bella. I don't like having to see you like this. You are my sister." She smiled at that, but I was still in shock. "I don't like you being so helpless."

"I…I thought…but…" I stuttered. None of this was making any sense.

"You thought I was angry right?" Rosalie asked.

"Well…yes."

"No Bella. I was never angry. I just couldn't face you. Not when you were so helpless."

A small smile crept onto my face. "Well that takes a weight off my shoulders."

Rosalie laughed. I had never really heard her laugh before. It sounded beautiful…like music in the wind.

"I have to admit though, I was a little jealous too."

My eyes widened. "How could you be jealous of me?" I asked.

"You are getting so much attention of course!" She laughed and I laughed with her. Typical Rosalie.

"Well, thank you for coming to talk to me Rosalie. I am glad we got things cleared up." I felt so much better now. She didn't hate me.

"So am I." Her and Emmett got up and walked to the door.

"See you when you're changed lil' sis," Emmett said.

"See you Emmett. And thank you for reassuring me." I smiled as they left.

About five minutes later, Jasper walked in.

"Jasper?" I questioned.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Bella?" he asked.

"Um…okay." Jasper and I had never had a private conversation before. To be honest, I was kind of nervous.

He sat down in one of the chairs and began. "First, I want to thank you for putting up with my wife. I know she can be a handful sometimes."

I laughed. "It's no problem."

He smiled but didn't move to speak anymore.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Yes." He paused and then continued. "Bella, I have been feeling that you are extremely nervous for this change."

I nodded. "Yes Jasper. I am nervous."

"But you put on such a good show for Edward. Why do you hide it from him?" He seemed extremely curious.

I sighed. "I don't want him to know that I am scared. He might change his mind if he knew that."

"Why are you scared?" Jasper asked.

"I am scared that it isn't going to work. I am scared that I will still be paralyzed after the change. I want it to work so badly, but…what if it doesn't?"

Jasper nodded. "I kind of figured that was it. Bella, you don't need to worry about that."

I looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I was sworn to secrecy, but I think you need to know this."

My curiosity was now peaked. "What is it Jasper?" I asked.

"Alice has seen a vision. You will be fixed Bella. Everything will work out."

My heart soared. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. But…there is something else you need to know."

"What?"

"You will be fixed, that is for sure, but it won't happen in the way or time you are thinking."

I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Bella, it might take a little longer then you think. It isn't going to happen right after you wake up. Bella, it is going to take some…time."

"Jasper, how much time?" I asked sternly.

"Alice doesn't know. She sees you waking up still paralyzed, but then she sees you healed. She doesn't know how long it will take for that to happen."

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I should be happy. After all, I would be healed. I would be able to walk again. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper looking oddly at me.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for telling me Jasper."

"You should be happy Bella. You will be healed. You will be able to walk again. You won't need Edward's help with everything anymore. Alice won't have to dress and bathe you anymore. Be happy."

"I am happy Jasper. I just want to know how long it will take for that to happen."

He frowned. "I know you do Bella. Alice does too. But you will just have to wait."

"But what if it takes five years Jasper? Or ten years? I don't think I can wait that long."

"But you will have to. You will have to be patient. But you _will _be healed Bella. Just keep that in mind. If you are still paralyzed in five years, just know that one day, you _will_ be healed. Alice has seen that."

I smiled lightly at him. "Thanks Jasper." I then thought of something. "Does Edward know?"

"No. I didn't know if you would want him to."

"Could you tell him during the change?" I asked.

"Why can't you tell him?"

"I…I still don't quite believe it myself. I need you to tell him since you know. If I speak this out loud, I am afraid I will become even more skeptical."

Jasper sighed. "You still don't believe me?"

"I do Jasper. I just don't want to build up hope if things…change."

"I will tell him, but things won't change Bella. I promise you that."

I smiled. "Thanks Jasper. You're the best."

He smiled and got up. "Everyone is growing anxious now. Only ten more minutes."

I moved my head to look at the clock. "Oh my gosh! It has already been five hours?" Time had just flown by!

"Yes," Jasper said. "Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes. Time just went so fast."

"It did." He smiled and gave me a little hug.

I looked at him in shock. He had never come that close to me for fear of hurting me.

"I wanted to hug you at least once before you are turned." I smiled at him as he left the room.

Wow. I had learned so much in this short amount of time.

Rosalie hadn't been mad at me at all. She had been sad for me. And she had been jealous of me!

And Alice's vision. I was going to get better. I was going to be able to walk! But I wanted to know how long it would take for that to happen. Jasper had said it wouldn't happen right when I woke up. I would possibly have to wait years.

But I could do it. I would do it. I would wait as long as I had to. I had to trust Alice. After all, she was never wrong…

* * *

WOW! So much happened in this chapter that I didn't even expect! It all just came to me as I wrote! WOW! I'm excited now!

I hope you liked it. I know it answered a lot of your questions on what will happen to Bella. It even answered some of mine! So, yes. She will be healed. But it will take time. Don't ask me how much time. I don't even know yet.

Please review, and be honest about it!

Thanks a ton!


	9. STUPID TECHNOLOGY!

It has come to my attention that there is a problem in the reviewing area. According to one person, it seemed to think they had already reviewed for that particular chapter.

I believe I know what the problem is, and I am hoping this extra "chapter" will fix it. Don't ask me to explain what is wrong. It is too hard to explain.

Just know that hopefully, it is fixed now, and you can continue reviewing. Just review on this "chapter", and tell me what chapter you are reviewing for.

After I get another real chapter out, you can start reviewing the normal way again.

I am sorry for the inconvenience/confusion.

Musically Inclined


	10. UPDATED Author's Note

Hello all. I am sorry this isn't an actual update, but I have been going a little crazy lately. School is INSANE! Next week is the last week of the semester, which makes the teachers, torture you!

So, I won't be updating next week. At all. Or at least, most likely not. I have a lot of finals and projects going on, so I will be really busy. I am sorry!

I will try to update this weekend to tide you over.

Now…the real reason I am writing this is because I really want to write a humor fanfiction. But I have no idea what to write about.

So…I am coming to you all! You know my writing style by now, and I wanted to know if there are any funny stories you could see me writing or that you just want me to write.

Have them be Twilight ideas, of course!

So yeah. If you have any ideas, let me know in a review!

I will update when I can and when I have some motivation from myself. I have been kind of lazy lately. Sorry! School has wiped me out though! I have no energy to write. Just to read other awesome fanfictions. I will try to update this weekend though.

Musically Inclined

UPDATE:

I have added a new story to fanfiction. It is called Cooking 101, and I hope you will all check it out. I actually came up with a comedy on my own, but I would still love to hear ideas from all of you!


	11. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. I am sorry it has been kind of long since I last updated.

I changed chapter two a little bit. Bella was in the hospital for 6 months now, not 3 weeks. One of my reviewers pointed out that it would have to be much longer than 3 weeks due to physical therapy and such. I agreed, so I changed it.

Also realize that Bella is now 19. She never wanted to become 19, but that was how it worked out because of her accident.

Someone said that Bella would definitely be able to walk again after the change. Well, I believe that something as big as paralysis would find a way of showing itself even as a vampire.

Foreswear: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

JAR:

And Alice's vision. I was going to get better. I was going to be able to walk! But I wanted to know how long it would take for that to happen. Jasper had said it wouldn't happen right when I woke up. I would possibly have to wait years.

But I could do it. I would do it. I would wait as long as I had to. I had to trust Alice. After all, she was never wrong…

* * *

Bella's Point of View

It was now ten o'clock. Edward and Carlisle were the only ones in my room. Everyone else was waiting anxiously downstairs in the living room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward whispered as Carlisle prepared a seringe of morphine to possibly lessen the pain of the change.

"Yes Edward. I am more then sure." I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Jasper told me about Alice's vision," he said.

I smiled. "It's exciting, isn't it?"

He smiled his crooked smile at me. "Yes it is." He paused and then continued. "I just want you to know that I will be there for you for as long as it takes. I will help you as long as I need to until you can walk again. And even then, I will always help you."

A single tear slid down my face and Edward wiped it away. "Why are you crying?" he asked, worried.

"I am happy. I love you so much Edward."

"I love you too Bella." He leaned over and kissed me.

Just then, Carlisle walked over to the bed. "Are you ready Bella?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes Carlisle. Let's do this."

He smiled at me and then turned to Edward. "Are you ready Edward?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered with determination clear in his voice.

"Good. Now, you will have to bite her more than once."

Edward nodded solemnly.

"You will need to bite her once on each side of her neck and then once on each leg. This will help the venom spread faster."

"I know," Edward said.

Carlisle turned to me. "Do you want the morphine now or after the bites Bella?" he asked.

I thought about it. "After. If you give it to me before, some of it would just be sucked out by Edward."

Carlisle nodded. "I will give it to you right after the last bite."

"Okay," I whispered. I was excited, but I was getting nervous now. I didn't particularly like pain.

"Okay Edward. Do it."

Edward leaned in and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away and positioned my head. He leaned into my neck and whispered, "I love you so much Bella," before biting me.

Immediately, the pain began. Fire was coursing through me. It burned so badly, but I didn't scream. I didn't want to startle Edward.

After about five seconds, he pulled away and bit into the other side of my neck. I bit my lip in order to contain the scream that was rising in my throat.

Another five seconds later, he pulled away and bit into my left leg, just above the ankle.

It was getting harder not to scream. I closed my eyes and concentrated all of my power on keeping quiet. Although I couldn't feel him bite into my other leg, I knew he had done it, because the pain increased.

Before he had bit me, I thought I wouldn't be able to feel the change as much because of my paralyses, but I was wrong. I was so wrong.

Edward came up to me and kissed my cheek. "Okay Bella. Carlisle is going to give you the morphine now."

I couldn't take the pain anymore. It was coursing through my whole being. I was on fire!

I let out a high pitched scream. I wanted to squeeze something! I wanted to be able to thrash around at least a little bit. But I couldn't. So instead, I just kept turning my head from side to side. I continued to scream so loudly that I was sure everyone in the world would hear. But I didn't care.

I didn't even know Carlisle had given me the morphine until he whispered, "Okay Bella. That should help a little bit."

The only problem was, it wasn't helping at all. The fire still continued to course through my veins.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"I'm here," he said. I could tell he didn't like this at all.

"It isn't working! It isn't helping!"

"Carlisle," Edward yelled. "Why isn't it helping her?"

"I wasn't sure if it would help," he stated calmly as I let out another scream. "My only explanation for it not helping is that the pain is just too much that even morphine can't take it away."

Edward let out a cry and got onto the bed with me. I opened my eyes and continued screaming as he wrapped me tightly in his arms. "It's okay Bella. It is going to be okay."

I heard the door close and figured that Carlisle had left. Edward was shaking now. He was dry sobbing. He didn't want to see me in this kind of pain.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry," he cried.

I wasn't helping anything by screaming. So I bit down on my lip to keep it in. I bit down too hard though, and blood started to go down my chin.

"Bella!" Edward shouted. He grabbed one of the towels Esme had prepared and wiped my mouth. "Don't do that. It's okay to scream. Don't hold it in."

"I…don't…want…to…worry…you," I struggled to say.

"Bella, stop being brave. Just scream!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I screamed. I screamed louder then I thought was possible. I continued to scream as Edward hummed my lullaby, trying to help me feel better.

* * *

It was day two of the change. My throat was so sore from screaming that I couldn't produce any sound anymore. I had lost my voice.

Every now and then, I would open my mouth and scream silently. Mostly though, tears ran down my face relentlessly. I was sobbing. It hurt so badly! I wanted it to be over with!

Edward continued to rock me and hum my lullaby. I wished I could open my eyes and look at him, but I kept them closed tightly. Since I couldn't squeeze something, I had decided to scrunch up my face.

I was glad Edward was with me. I didn't know if I could have come this far without him.

* * *

It was day three of the change. The pain was still awful, but I couldn't find it in me to show that pain anymore. I was so exhausted.

So I opened my eyes and stared at Edward as the tears kept falling from my face. My voice had come back a little bit, and every now and then, I would let out a little moan. But other then that, I kept quiet. It didn't help anything or anyone for me to be screaming.

At the end of day three, I could feel my body growing weaker. Although I couldn't feel most of my body, I knew it was starting to shut down. My breathing grew labored. Sometimes, I found that I couldn't breath at all. It scared me badly, and I would freak out, but Edward comforted me.

"It's okay Bella. It's almost over. Just hang in there. Close your eyes and try to sleep."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. Every now and then, I would go a few minutes without breathing at all. I would feel myself drifting off, but then I would come back with a gasp and I would breathe again. It was always very labored.

Eventually, my heart stopped altogether. I stopped breathing. I waited for it to begin again, but it wouldn't. I passed out into blackness.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I tried to be descriptive about it. Tell me if it was too much.

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 10

Thanks for all of the reviews!

Be sure to check out my other story, Cooking 101. I have been told that it is very funny…

Here is the change in Edward's point of view. I felt his thoughts needed to be heard.

Foreswear: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

JAR:

Eventually, my heart stopped altogether. I stopped breathing. I waited for it to begin again, but it wouldn't. I passed out into blackness.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

I leaned in and kissed my Bella on the lips. I pulled away and positioned her neck in my hands. "I love you so much Bella," I said, and then I bit into her neck.

I kept my eyes closed, only concentrating on the task at hand. Her blood tasted so delicious! It was better than I ever thought it would be.

I couldn't kill her though. I couldn't kill my angel. So I pulled away and went on to the other side of her neck.

It tasted better than the first bite. I thought I wouldn't be able to pull away this time, but I forced myself to. I could never live with myself if I killed Bella.

I went onto her ankle without looking at her. If I looked at her face, I wouldn't finish what I had started. It would be too hard.

I bit in and drank. I pulled away easier this time.

I chanced a look at her face. It was scrunched up in pain, but she didn't scream. She didn't make any sound. Odd…

_Hurry up and finish it Edward._ I looked at Carlisle and nodded once before I turned and bit into Bella's other ankle.

I pulled away and wiped my mouth. I kissed Bella on the cheek and whispered, "Okay Bella. Carlisle is going to give you the morphine now."

I was utterly confused as to why she didn't make any noises. Was she okay? Just before I started to panic though, she let out an ear-piercing scream that shattered my heart.

Carlisle walked over quickly and injected the morphine into Bella's arm. _Please help her,_ I thought.

"Edward!" I looked at my angel as she screamed my name.

"I'm here." I couldn't control my voice. It wound up cracking.

"It isn't working! It isn't helping!" she screamed.

I looked at Carlisle and yelled, "Carlisle, why isn't it helping her?"

"I wasn't sure if it would help," he stated calmly as Bella let out another scream, causing me to cringe. "My only explanation for it not helping is that the pain is just too much that even morphine can't take it away."

I let out a cry. Bella was suffering, and not even morphine could help her.

I crawled into the bed next to her and pulled her close to me. "It's okay Bella. It's going to be okay."

_I will be downstairs if you need me,_ Carlisle thought, and then he left the room.

If I could cry, I would be bawling right now. I wish I could help her. This was my entire fault!

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry," I cried. She didn't deserve this pain. Why had I done this to her?

Bella's screaming stopped and she bit down causing her lip to bleed. Why had she done that? Realization hit.

"Bella!" I shouted as I grabbed a towel to wipe her mouth. "Don't do that. It's okay to scream. Don't hold it in."

"I…don't…want…to…worry…you," she said.

How could she be so selfless? Even when she was in immense pain, she thought of everyone but herself.

"Bella, stop being brave. Just scream!" I said.

So she screamed. She screamed louder than ever.

I began humming her lullaby, trying to help her feel better. The only thought going through my head was _This is my fault._

* * *

It was day two of the change. Bella had screamed so much yesterday that she lost her voice.

Every now and then, she would open her mouth and scream silently. Mostly though, she just cried. She cried relentlessly, never ceasing. I hummed her lullaby, trying to comfort her, but it didn't seem to work.

She never opened her eyes. Her face was scrunched up in pain, and I longed to see her beautiful brown eyes.

I couldn't believe I had done this to my angel! What had she ever done to deserve this? I was a monster!

* * *

It was day three of the change. It was almost over.

Bella still didn't scream. She would moan every now and then, but she kept quiet most of the time. She just continued to cry.

Eventually, her heart stopped beating. Her eyes opened in fear, and she gasped for breath.

"Edward," she gasped.

"It's okay Bella. It's almost over. Just hang in there. Close your eyes and try to sleep."

She closed her eyes and attempted to relax with some success.

Her heart stopped a few times, but it always started again.

So when it stopped again, I expected it to start back up. But it didn't. I realized that it was over. It was done. Bella relaxed even further and fell into a much deserved sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I will not be updating at all this week. School has been much more cruel than I originally thought. So, don't get mad at me. Get mad at my school!

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 11

Hello everyone. So…I realize that I told you all I wouldn't be updating this week. That was a lie though. I am updating now.

The reason? Today, I have a slightly smaller homework load, so I have some time on my hands. Also, I have to take a break from school crap or I think I might go insane. Pretty sad considering it is only Tuesday, and I still have three more days of Finals Week. But yesterday was AWFUL! I had to get up way early just to finish all of the homework I had! STUPID END OF THE SEMESTER!

Sorry about that. Now on with the story!

Forswear: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

JAR:

So when it stopped again, I expected it to start back up. But it didn't. I realized that it was over. It was done. Bella relaxed even further and fell into a much-deserved sleep.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Isn't she supposed to be awake by now?"

"She had a rough change. Let her sleep."

I awoke to many voices. They seemed to be very near, but I seemed to be far away. For some reason, I couldn't open my eyes.

"Carlisle, why isn't she awake yet?" It was Edward. I wanted to tell him that I was awake, but I couldn't find my voice.

"I told you Edward. She had a very rough change. She needs to sleep," Carlisle answered.

"But she has been asleep for a whole day now. Wasn't she supposed to wake up right after her heart stopped?" Edward was panicking, and I couldn't comfort him. Why couldn't I comfort him?

"It is different for everyone. There is no reason to worry. Give her a few more hours."

"What if she doesn't wake up though?"

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Calm down. She will wake up. Just let her rest right now."

Everyone was quiet, and I thought for a moment that I was now alone. But then, Alice spoke up.

"She will wake up in exactly one minute." she paused. "And she can hear us all right now."

I felt cool hands running along my cheeks. "Bella honey. I love you."

It was Edward. I started to feel myself becoming more conscious. It was as if my soul was flying back to my body.

"Ten seconds," Alice said.

I felt my soul connect with my body, and my eyelids fluttered.

"Oh Bella," Edward said. "I was so worried."

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about," Carlisle said.

I opened my eyes all the way and looked around me. Everyone was here. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and…Edward.

I smiled. "Hi," I whispered.

Edward smiled back. "Hi to you too." He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You don't have to be so careful anymore," I quietly reminded him. Everyone in the room laughed, and Edward got a mischievous look on his face. He leaned over and kissed me like I had never been kissed before. He never once parted from my lips. If I were still human, I would have passed out by now from the intensity of it.

If I were still human…I smiled against his still moving lips.

After what seemed like only a minute, Emmett let out a whistle. "Dang man! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Edward reluctantly pulled away and just smiled at Emmett. He turned back to me and gave me the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen. It filled his whole face and lit up his eyes with such light that I thought they would explode.

I stared back at him. What had I ever done to deserve someone so wonderful?

"Stop it!" Jasper suddenly screamed. I unwillingly turned my gaze to see him lying on the ground, twitching. "Stop it now! I can't take all the love!"

I turned my head in embarrassment but was surprised to find that my cheeks didn't flush.

I turned my head back and smiled apologetically at Jasper who was now standing, only his arms twitching. "I'm sorry Jasper."

He smiled. "It's fine."

"Bella?" Carlisle said. "We need to test a few things now that you are a vampire."

I smiled. Vampire. I'm a vampire!

"Okay," I said softly.

"We need to see what your range of feeling is now."

My smile faded. I had forgotten about that. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't feel anything below my neck still.

"Okay."

Edward patted my arm, and I was saddened at the fact that I still couldn't feel him.

Carlisle walked over to me and sat down on the bed. "Now, I am going to tap you lightly starting at your neck and working my way down. I need you to tell me if you feel anything."

I nodded my head and watched as he began tapping. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

Never once did I feel anything. Not once.

Carlisle sighed, and I opened my eyes. "You didn't feel any of that?" he asked.

I just stared at him, wide eyed.

"Don't worry Bella," Jasper suddenly blurted. "Remember what I told you?"

I nodded my head and put on a forced smile.

"You told her?!" Alice shouted.

"Told her what?" everyone besides Edward asked.

"Alice, I had to. She was so sad. I wanted to make her happy. Please understand Alice," Jasper begged.

A smile began to form on her lips. "Oh I forgive you." She gave him a hug and turned to me.

"Just remember that then. Everything will be fine."

"Remember what?!" Emmett shouted.

"Everyone come downstairs, and I will tell you. Bella and Edward need some time alone," Alice said, winking at me.

Everyone came up to me to give me a hug before they left. Then, it was only Edward and me.

He lay next to me, stroking my hair. "How do you feel, love?" he asked.

I turned my head and looked at him. "Fine," I said. I felt strong, but I was still sad at the fact that I couldn't move yet. I couldn't use that strength.

He frowned. "You will be able to move again Bella. Don't doubt that."

I smiled lightly. "I know." I sighed and then grinned. "Can you take me to the mirror? I want to see myself!"

Edward laughed at my excitement and hopped gracefully off the bed. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bathroom.

"Close your eyes," he whispered in my ear. I closed them and waited.

"Okay. You can open them now." I opened my eyes and looked straight into the mirror. I gasped.

Edward chuckled. "You like it?" he asked.

I looked myself over. "Can you stand me up?" I asked, not answering his question.

Edward smiled and stood me up, keeping a firm grip on me the whole time so I wouldn't fall over.

I looked back into the mirror and stared at myself. My hair was a richer shade of brown now. My face no longer had any sign of imperfections on it. My body was much the same, but I had more pronounced curves. Over all, it wasn't too much. Until I looked at my eyes.

Everyone had told me they would be red. I had expected them to be red. The odd thing was, they weren't. They were still brown, but they were more pronounced, more 'creamy' looking.

I looked over at Edward and noticed him looking me up and down. He looked up at me and smiled, embarrassed.

"Sorry. You are so beautiful," he said.

I smiled. "Now I am."

"You always were."

I smirked. "Sure."

"Honestly Bella. I don't understand how you ever thought you were less than beautiful."

"That is all in the past now. Let's move on."

He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

I looked back into the mirror at my eyes. "Edward, why are my eyes still brown?" I asked.

He turned my head and looked deep into them. "Hmm. I don't know, but I wouldn't complain."

I smiled. "I'm not complaining."

He stared into my eyes, and I felt myself melting. The only thing I saw was Edward. My love.

Out of nowhere, I collapsed. I fell in a heap on the floor.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, picking me up into his arms. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Jeez Edward. Turn it down a little."

He looked at me confused, so I clarified. "You made me melt!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and carried me back into the bedroom. He placed me in my bed and lay next to me.

"Sorry I made you fall. You dazzled me too."

"Yeah right."

"You did! You made me forget about everything except for you. So I forgot about my arms holding you..."

I laughed. "I dazzled _you_?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I said.

"And I love you Bella Cullen." I smiled as he placed his lips gently against mine.

* * *

I hope you liked it. If it was bad, don't get mad at me. I am way tired, so I am probably half asleep.

Anywho…Please Review. Only two more until there is 100!

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! The semester is finally over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So as you can tell, I am way excited! School is now halfway over! YAY!

Oh, and I don't have Computer Technology anymore! YES!

And I am finished with Drivers Ed. I have my license!

NO HOMEWORK! LONG WEEKEND! YAY!

So yeah. I might update more for a little while unless I decide to celebrate making it through my first semester of high school (10th grade) with friends.

Enjoy!

Foreswear: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

JAR:

I laughed. "I dazzled _you_?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I said.

"And I love you Bella Cullen." I smiled as he placed his lips gently against mine.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

It has been about two years since I was changed, and I still don't have any feeling below my neck.

At first, I was happy about everything. I could be with Edward forever. I would get better soon. But after a while, it began to frustrate me.

I was happy to be with Edward forever, but I didn't want him taking care of me for all eternity. It wasn't fare to him.

After about a month, I began to doubt Alice. Before all of this, you would have never caught me doubting her, but it was so easy to do just that now.

You would think that after two years, everything would be fine again. You would hope for at least that much. But everything is not fine. I can't walk or even move, and Edward is stuck taking care of me forever. What kind of a life is that?

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. We were in our room in Alaska. After Edward changed me, we had to leave immediately to keep the peace with the werewolves.

I had my eyes closed and was pretending to phase out, but I was completely alert. I had been for some time now, but I had wanted to think.

"Bella honey, it is time to go," Edward whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked at him with sad eyes. "Okay." Today was a big day. We were going to get me a wheelchair so Edward wouldn't have to carry me everywhere anymore.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked worriedly.

I tried to smile. "Nothing's wrong."

"Changing you hasn't made you a better liar. You do know that, right?"

"Nothing is wrong Edward. Really," I said in a low monotone.

"Oh how I wish I could read what is going on in that mind of yours!" he said, frustrated.

"There is nothing good to read. It is all depressing," I stated.

Ever since a year ago, I had become depressed again. Edward had tried to snap me out of it at first, but he decided to just continue to love me and not to push me under Carlisle's suggestion. So I stayed depressed.

Edward frowned. "Bella, you should be happy. We are getting you a wheelchair today. That should excite you."

"Oh sure. It just goes to show you that Alice really was wrong."

"How do you figure that?"

"If Alice was right, you wouldn't waste your money on a wheelchair for me because I wouldn't need it."

He frowned. "Bella, getting you a wheelchair doesn't make Alice wrong. You will still be healed. I just want you to have an easier way of getting around until you are healed. After all, it has been two years. It is time we do this for you."

"I won't be fixed," I said matter-of-factly.

Edward sighed. "Bella, what is it going to take to convince you that you will be healed?"

"It isn't going to happen Edward. Nothing could convince me."

He shook me lightly. But of course, I couldn't feel him. "Bella, you WILL be healed. You have to believe that. Alice saw it."

"Alice isn't always right."

"But she still sees this, Bella. It WILL happen. You were so sure of that when I changed you. Why can't you believe me now?"

"Because it has been two years," I said, growing angry.

"That doesn't matter Bella. You will be healed!"

I finally snapped. After two years of holding it all in, I couldn't take it anymore. "No. Stop saying that Edward!" I yelled. "I don't want to get my hopes up anymore. I had them up before you changed me, and look what has happened. Nothing! Nothing has happened Edward. I am still paralyzed!"

"I know this is frustrating Bella, but you have to be patient. Alice saw it. It will happen."

"Alice isn't here! She and everyone else are at their house being happy while you and I are here at our house not even living!" I screamed.

Edward was dry sobbing along with me. "But we are living Bella."

"Edward, I can't move! I can't walk! I can't shower by myself! I can't feed myself!" I continued to sob tearlessly. "I can't kiss you when I want to! I can't snuggle up against you! I can't show you how much I love you!" I broke off and gasped, "And I can't feel you!"

Edward was shaking now. "I am so sorry Bella. I am so sorry."

"I want to feel you Edward. I want to feel your soft caresses on my arm. I want to feel you when you hold me. I want to feel you," I whispered.

"I know you do," he whispered, stroking my hair. "I know."

"No you don't know Edward," I yelled. "And we AREN'T living! Your whole life is based around helping me. That isn't fare Edward! You should be able to do what you want. You shouldn't be stuck here doing EVERYTHING for me!"

"But I want to help you Bella. I love you."

"No you don't Edward," I screamed. "You think you do, but you don't. You know just as much as me that I won't be fixed, and it is killing you inside. Just admit it Edward! Admit that you are sick of taking care of me. Admit that you are sick of doing everything for me. Admit it Edward!" I yelled.

"Bella!" he gasped.

"Admit that you don't love me anymore! You are only with me still because you feel bad for me. You don't love me Edward. Admit it!"

"Bella! That is not true."

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. Things were getting out of hand. I never meant to yell at him like this.

"It is true Edward," I whispered. "You are sick of me. Don't stick around if you don't want to. You can…leave…if you want. I will figure something out."

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. "I am not sick of you. I want to stay with you forever. I love you! I love you more than you will ever know."

I continued to sob quietly.

"Did you hear me Bella?" he asked. "I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I will never leave you Bella. I could never leave you."

He cradled me in his arms and let me cry tearlessly.

* * *

Wow. I am sorry that was so…depressing. I wasn't expecting that. Not at all. It just happened. It had to happen though.

Sadly, this story is coming to a close. I am thinking maybe four chapters to go. Just thought I would warn you.

Yes, it will be happy again. Last chapter was so happy though, and I felt that something like this had to happen. Sorry again for the sadness. It WILL get happy again.

REVIEW! And check out my other story, Cooking 101.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Please Read

Hello everyone.

I want to let you all know that I will not be updating any time soon.

My grandpa passed away last night, and I was very close to him. I will be traveling out to where he lived for the funeral, and I will most likely be gone all week. Even if I did update, it would probably be a really bad chapter because of how this has affected me.

I am sorry I will not be updating, but family is WAY more important.

Musically Inclined


	16. Chapter 13

Thank you all for your reviews.

Forswear: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

JAR:

"Did you hear me Bella?" he asked. "I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I will never leave you Bella. I could never leave you."

He cradled me in his arms and let me cry tearlessly.

* * *

Edward's Point of View 

"It is true Edward," Bella whispered. "You are sick of me. Don't stick around if you don't want to. You can…leave…if you want. I will figure something out."

My heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. She really thought that I was sick of her? Had I done something wrong? Had I done something to portray that to my angel?

"Bella," I whispered in her ear. "I am not sick of you. I want to stay with you forever. I love you! I love you more than you will ever know."

She continued to cry tearlessly. How could she not believe me?

"Did you hear me Bella?" I asked. "I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I will never leave you Bella. I could never leave you."

I cradled her in my arms and let her cry.

After a while, Bella went into a relaxed state. Anyone who didn't know better would have thought she was asleep.

I didn't want to disturb her. She looked so peaceful. That was something I didn't see very much anymore.

I missed having my Bella. Yes, I still had her, but she wasn't the same. She was a person without a soul.

Ha. A person without a soul. How ironic.

It wasn't fair that she had to suffer through this. She is my angel. Angels don't deserve something as horrible as this.

Her beautiful eyes opened, and she stared into mine. I still don't understand why her eyes stayed much the same, but I'm not complaining.

I smiled at her beautiful face. I wish she would smile again.

"Hey beautiful," I whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back.

Still no smile. I sighed. "I love you Bella."

Her face stayed glued in the same dull expression as she replied. "I love you too Edward."

I frowned. "Please smile Bella. I miss your smile."

She smiled, but I knew it was forced. It didn't reach her eyes.

I tried to smile back. I wish she could be happy again!

"Are you ready to go pick out your wheelchair?" I asked. I was hesitant to ask this, but it had to be done.

"Will me getting a wheelchair stop you from carrying me?" she asked. A line of worry appeared on her forehead.

I chuckled. "No silly. I will carry you as much as you want."

"The wheelchair is for emergencies then?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yes."

The worry left her face immediately, but she still didn't smile.

"Then we can go. You have to get me ready though. I look horrible."

She always said that, but I never believed it. I kissed her cheek lightly. "You look lovely."

"You are my husband. You have to say that."

I laughed. "Yes, I am your husband. So what? Even if I wasn't, I would still think you were beautiful."

A smile spread across her face. A real smile too! My heart soared.

"But if you insist…" I picked her up in my arms and carried her into the bathroom. I placed her in her special chair and strapped her in so she wouldn't fall over. I hated doing this to her, but it was necessary.

"How do you want your hair fixed?" I asked.

"I don't care," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "Just brush it. Just brush it for me."

I knew how much she loved to have her hair brushed. She could at least feel that much.

I smiled and took out the brush. I placed it to her head and ran it through.

She smiled and sighed in content. I continued to brush her hair as I leaned into her neck. I breathed in her heavenly scent. She may not have blood anymore, but she still smells absolutely amazing.

I kissed her neck slowly and moved up to her cheek. I circled the same route a number of times before Bella giggled.

"You aren't brushing my hair anymore," she whispered, amused.

I ran my fingers along her cheek before I looked up and began brushing her hair again.

I looked into the mirror at her face. Her eyes were still closed, but she was smiling. I was amazed. So much had come of today. First, she screams at me. Then, she smiles. No matter how much time I spend with my Bella, she still confuses me.

I smiled as I continued brushing through her hair. I couldn't take my eyes away from her. She was too beautiful.

Bella opened her eyes and looked at me through the mirror. She seemed to realize the impact of the moment as she looked at me.

I stopped brushing her hair and looked deep into her eyes. Time seemed to stop right there. Everything around me disappeared, and Bella was the only thing in my world.

Bella _was_ my world.

I put the brush down and slowly, I unstrapped her and picked her up into my arms. I leaned into her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

My soft kiss soon turned into a kiss of pure passion. My lips moved against hers in perfect motion, never breaking.

After a while, I pulled lightly away from her and caressed her cheek with one of my hands, keeping the other arm around her tightly.

"What was that for?" she breathed.

I smiled and kissed her lightly again. "I could say that I love you, but I wouldn't mean it." Her face fell slightly, but I continued. "I could say that I need you, but I wouldn't mean it." Her face fell even more. "I could say that you are my life, but I wouldn't mean it. I could say that you are my soul mate, but I wouldn't mean that either."

She looked away from me, and I watched as her lip quivered. I pulled her face up, but she had her eyes closed.

"I don't love you Bella. There aren't words to describe how I feel about you." She opened her eyes. "I don't need you Bella. I _have_ to have you." She smiled slightly. "You aren't my life Bella. You are my _existence_. And you aren't my soul mate. You are so much more than that."

She smiled hugely. "Are you just trying to make me feel better about getting a wheelchair?"

I smiled back. "No. But is it making you feel better?"

She smiled and looked at my lips, concentrating hard.

Realizing what she wanted, I leaned into her and kissed her lightly. I pulled away and chuckled. "Let's go get that wheelchair of yours then!"

* * *

Review please. I will update when I can! 


	17. Chapter 14

Forswear: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

JAR:

Realizing what she wanted, I leaned into her and kissed her lightly. I pulled away and chuckled. "Let's go get that wheelchair of yours then!"

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Edward and I were now in Carlisle's office at the hospital where we would be receiving my wheelchair. It had been custom made for me about a week ago.

We were sitting alone in the room waiting. I was thinking about how much I wanted to move again when it happened. One second, I couldn't feel anything, and the next, I felt Edward running his fingers along my arm.

I jumped up and started screaming. Edward looked up at me in complete shock.

Just as quickly as the feeling came, it went away. I lost all feeling again and fell in a heap on the ground.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he picked me up. "What happened?"

"I…I think…Edward…" I couldn't form a coherent response at the moment. I had just felt Edward! I had moved!

Edward sat down with me still in his arms. "Bella, how did you just move?" he asked.

I still couldn't speak, so I stayed silent. My brain was working overtime trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Bella," Edward said anxiously. "Answer me."

"Edward," I whispered. "I just…I felt…I felt you."

He stared at me with a look of complete confusion. "How?"

"I don't know." I found I could speak normally again. "I just felt you running your fingers along my arm. It went away just as fast as it came though."

"So you can't feel anymore?" he asked.

"But I did!" I smiled. "I felt you Edward!"

He didn't smile back. Instead, he frowned.

My face dropped. "Aren't you happy about this?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. But why did it only last for a second?" he asked.

"I don't even know why I felt anything Edward. But can't you just be happy for me?"

He smiled. "I am very happy for you Bella." He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. "We need to talk to Carlisle about this though," he said as he pulled away. "Maybe he can explain what happened."

"Maybe." I stared at him for a moment before my face broke out into a huge smile. I was ecstatic! I had felt again!

Edward smiled hugely back at me as Carlisle walked in the door.

"And what are you two so happy about?" he asked as he sat down in a chair across from us.

"Bella just received feeling in her body," Edward replied, not taking his eyes away from me.

Carlisle gasped. "You can feel again?"

"No," I said looking up. "I felt Edward and was able to jump up, but then the feeling left me."

"So you regained feeling but only for a short amount of time?" Carlisle clarified.

"Yes." I smiled. "What does it mean?"

Carlisle studied me carefully. "I don't know Bella. This could mean that your paralyses is really going away like Alice predicted, but we can't be sure."

I stared back at him and thought to myself. This could be it. I could be getting the feeling in my body back. I could be healing.

But what if the incident was just a fluke? What if I wasn't getting better?

As I sat there thinking, I realized something. I was such an idiot! How could I have wasted two whole years of my new life being depressed?

Even if I never did get better, I realized now that I could handle it. This experience had opened up my eyes. I could handle this now. I had to.

I couldn't live my whole existence being sad. How this experience made me see this, I have no idea, but I was thankful for it. I could move on now.

"Well, even if I don't get better, I think I can live with this now," I told Carlisle. I turned to Edward and smiled sadly. "I am so sorry Edward."

He frowned. "For what?"

"I have made your life miserable these past two years. I can't believe I was so stupid! I wasted two years…"

"Bella," Edward interrupted.

"Please don't interrupt me Edward. I need to say this." I smiled and then continued. "I was such an idiot. I shouldn't pity myself. This is something that happened, and I need to deal with it. It was wrong of me to put you through this crap. You don't deserve it. I am so sorry Edward."

"You weren't an idiot Bella. This was a tragic thing that happened. You deserve to be angry. And you don't deserve this either."

I smiled at him. "Thank you Edward."

Carlisle cleared his throat, and I turned to look at him. "Sorry Carlisle."

He smiled. "Don't be sorry."

I smiled back and sighed. "I think I need to go and see everyone else. I need to apologize to them too."

"You have nothing to apologize about," Carlisle stated. "But if you want to, we can go right after we get you your wheelchair. I can ask to leave early for 'family business.'" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"That sounds great. Is my wheelchair ready now? I want to get going." I was anxious now. I needed to apologize to my family. I didn't think I could rest until I did.

Both Carlisle and Edward laughed. "Yes. The nurse is bringing it in now."

Just as he said this, a lady walked in pushing a wheelchair. "Here you go Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you," he said as she walked out the door.

"Here it is Bella. We need to have you sit in it to make sure it is the right size and everything."

Edward kissed me on the cheek and stood up. Carefully, he placed me in the chair and strapped me in.

I couldn't tell if I fit right because I couldn't feel anything, but Carlisle smiled at me, so I knew it was good.

"Perfect," He stated.

I smiled and then grew solemn. "How much does it cost?"

Edward kneeled down and took my face in his hands. "Don't worry about that Bella. It doesn't matter. Besides, I have already bought it."

"It does matter though. Just because you have a lot of money doesn't mean you can go spend a bunch of it on me. And what do you mean you already bought it?"

"Bella, it isn't _my_ money. It is _our _money."

"Fine. You shouldn't be spending a bunch of _our_ money on me. Now answer my question."

Edward growled lightly. "We will not be discussing this Bella. I got you the wheelchair. End of story."

"You just growled at me!" I said, shocked. He had never done that before.

"Only in a loving way," he said as he smiled. "Now, let's go to your house Carlisle," he said, turning his attention away from me.

"Just let me go tell the nurse that I will be leaving. You can start taking Bella outside. I will catch up to you," he said.

He walked out of the room leaving Edward and me alone.

"It isn't possible to growl in a loving way Edward," I said not letting him change the subject.

"It is in this case. Bella, I love you. I don't want you to worry about the cost of your wheelchair. You deserve it. It will give you more freedom."

"How will it give me more freedom? I will still need someone to push me everywhere."

"No you won't," Edward stated. He got a mischievous look on his face, which made me nervous.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This wheelchair is motorized."

"I can't move Edward. Even if it is motorized, how can I make it move when_ I_ can't move?"

"But you _can_ make it move Bella."

I was getting frustrated now. "Explain to me how that is possible Edward."

He smiled and took something from the back of my wheelchair. I realized that it was a little cord.

"What is that?" I asked.

He didn't say anything as he attached one end to my wheelchair and the other end behind my ear.

"What are you doing?"

"This is how you can make it move," he stated.

I gave him a questioning look.

He stood up and went to stand in front of me. "Move your head slightly forward," he said.

"What?"

"Move your head slightly forward," he repeated.

I looked at him weird but decided to obey. I moved my head forward and the wheelchair flew forward and hit Edward. He barely moved at the impact.

"Holy crow!" I breathed.

"You just moved your wheelchair," Edward said, smiling.

"How?" I asked, still shocked.

"I hooked a chord up to the wheelchair and then placed the other end behind your ear on your head. When you move your head, it makes the chair move."

"You have got to be kidding me," I said.

"I'm not. Tilt your head back slightly. And I do mean slightly this time." He eyed me and then laughed.

I tilted my head back a little bit and the chair moved backwards. "Whoa!" I said. "That's amazing!"

Edward laughed.

I moved my head slightly to the right and the chair turned to the right. "Edward, thank you!" I said. "Thank you!"

Edward smiled and walked over to me. He kissed me lightly on the lips. "You deserve it."

"I can move on my own now!" I smiled.

"Yes you can. I hope you will still let me carry you though," Edward said.

I laughed. "Of course I will."

He smiled and turned to the door. "I suppose we should go now. Carlisle is already at his house."

"Okay!" I said excitedly.

Edward laughed. "Move your head slightly forward then and we will be on our way."

I moved my head and flew into the door. Edward ran over and started laughing at me. "I said slightly Bella."

I laughed. "This is going to take some getting used to." I moved my head slightly backwards causing the chair to back away from the door. "Let's go then."

"Remember Bella, _slightly_."

I rolled my eyes and inched my head forward. This time, the chair moved easily through the now open door and Edward and I were on our way to Carlisle's house.

* * *

In the car, I thought to myself. I didn't know why I had felt Edward earlier. All I was thinking about was how badly I wanted to move again...

"That's it!" I screamed.

Edward jumped and looked at me funny. "What 's wrong Bella?" he asked anxiously.

"Edward, earlier when I felt you, I had been thinking about how much I wanted to move and then I moved."

He frowned. "So..."

"Do you think that I made myself move?" I asked.

His frown deepened as he thought. "Hmm. Maybe. We need to test it."

We were in the driveway now, but Edward made no move to get out. "I want you to try to move your hand and open the door Bella."

I looked at him and then nodded. "Okay."

I concentrated all of my thoughts on moving my hand. Just when I thought it wasn't going to work, I felt my hand move to the door. I pulled the handle and opened the door.

I screamed and lost all feeling in my body again. For some reason, I was really tired now, but I yelled, "Edward, it worked! It worked!"

Edward smiled hugely. "Try it again."

I thought only of getting out of the car. I regained feeling in my body and got out of the car. Edward flew to my side and smiled at me.

"Bella, I think we have found your power."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Just as I said this, I lost feeling in my body and fell into Edward's arms.

"Bella?" Edward asked anxiously.

"I think I need to keep concentrating only on moving. If I try to think of anything else, I lose feeling again." I was so tired now. I couldn't understand it.

"Try one more time just to make sure it really works," Edward said.

I nodded slowly and thought only of moving from Edward's grip. I pulled away from him and watched as he smiled. But I couldn't smile back. Edward frowned. Something was wrong. I lost all feeling in my body again and fell to the ground before Edward could catch me.

"Bella?" Edward yelled. He ran to my side and knelt down. "Bella?"

"Edward?" I whispered. For some reason, I had absolutely no strength left. I felt like sleeping, but vampires couldn't sleep. What was wrong with me?

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked anxiously.

"I..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Everything went black and I passed into nothingness.

I have no idea how these types of wheelchairs really work, but they do exist. Don't bash me for not knowing how they work. I made up the chord. Deal with it. Haha.

Sorry about the cliffhanger. If all of this is confusing to you, just ask me to clarify.

Review!


	18. Chapter 15

Forswear:

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

JAR:

"Edward?" I whispered. For some reason, I had absolutely no strength left. I felt like sleeping, but vampires couldn't sleep. What was wrong with me?

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked anxiously.

"I..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Everything went black and I passed into nothingness.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I woke to many voices talking around me.

"So, she moved?" This was Carlisle.

"Yes." Edward. He was worried, of course.

"And then she passed out?" Carlisle again.

"Yes. But I thought vampires couldn't pass out." Edward was panicking, but I couldn't open my eyes and tell him I was okay.

"That is what I thought, but apparently, Bella can." Carlisle sounded confused. I am sure I was puzzling everyone. I was even puzzling myself.

"Carlisle, she has been out for ten minutes. Don't you think she should be waking up now?" Edward asked.

"I don't know Edward. This has never happened before. I don't know how long it is supposed to take."

"That is very comforting Carlisle. Thank you very much," Edward sneered.

"Edward! Watch your tone!" Esme, always a good mother.

"Sorry Esme."

"Apologize to Carlisle," she ordered.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. That was inappropriate of me. I am just worried."

"I know you are," Carlisle said. "To be truthful, so am I."

I heard Edward sigh. "Bella honey," he whispered in my ear. "Could you please wake up?"

I wanted to. I wanted to so badly, but I was still so wiped out.

"Carlisle, she isn't waking up!" Edward said, still panicked. "You need to do something!"

"Edward, calm down. Everything is going to be okay," Carlisle said. "Alice, is Bella going to wake up soon?" he asked.

All was silent for a moment, but then, Alice spoke. "Yes. Give her ten more minutes. She can actually hear us right now, she just can't get herself to wake up."

I was really panicking now. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't see. Why couldn't I open my eyes?!

"She is panicking Edward. Calm her down," Jasper said.

"Bella love," Edward whispered in my ear. "It's okay. You are going to be okay. Alice said ten minutes. Just calm down."

I tried to obey him and eventually succeeded. At least I could hear. I was grateful for that.

Edward began to hum my lullaby to me as we waited.

"One minute," Alice said.

Just then, I started to feel more awake. My eyes fluttered and Edward sighed.

"Bella, never scare me like that again," he whispered.

I opened my mouth and found I could now talk. "Edward?"

"Yes Bella. I'm here."

I felt a new set of hands running along my face. "Bella, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Tired." I scrunched up my face. "How is that possible Carlisle?"

"I don't know Bella," he said.

Everything came flooding back to me in an instant. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Edward asked urgently.

"I moved!" I said. "I moved!"

Edward smiled. "Yes you did. But it seems to have weakened you."

I frowned. "Oh right."

"It's okay though Bella. Maybe you just need to get the hang of it," Edward suggested.

"Maybe," I whispered. "Can we go upstairs Edward?"

"Sure." He picked me up and silently carried me up the stairs away from the rest of the family.

"Jasper, I am going to use your room," Edward said quietly as we arrived at his door.

"No problem," Jasper called.

Edward opened the door and put me on the unnecessary bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said as I looked away. "Just fine."

Edward sighed. "I really wish I could read your mind."

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"So I would know what is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me Edward," I said. But that wasn't the truth. I was disappointed.

If this is what Alice saw, if this was how I was 'healed,' I was mad. I couldn't feel unless I thought only of that, and even when I did move, I couldn't for long or else I would pass out. This was not what I wanted.

"You are a bad liar Bella. You know that. Now tell me what is wrong."

"Edward," I whispered. "Is this what Alice meant by me being healed?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Am I only going to be able to move if I concentrate on just that? And will it always weaken me?"

"I don't know Bella," Edward whispered. "I think you just need to get the hang of your new power."

"This is a stupid power," I said.

"Bella, it isn't stupid. It allows you to move."

"Only if I concentrate really hard. I can't even talk to you while I move. That is stupid. And it weakens me, so I can't move that far."

"You should still be grateful Bella."

I sighed. "I am Edward, but…"

"But it's not enough," he finished for me.

"No it's not. Not at all."

"I'm sorry Bella. I am sure that everything will work out in the end. You just need to practice every day. Maybe in a while, you will be able to talk to me as you concentrate. Maybe in a while, you won't get tired so easily."

"Maybe," I said.

"No Bella. That's not how I see it," Alice said as she walked in the door.

"What?" I asked.

"It won't get better or easier. At least not this way," she said as she sat on the bed.

I started to hyperventilate. "So this is what you meant when you said I would be healed?"

"No."

"What?" I asked, frustrated. "What do you mean Alice?"

"This isn't the way you will be healed. This isn't your true power."

I looked at her quizzically. "Well then what is my true power?" I asked.

"Well, I shouldn't say that. This is your power, but there is more to it."

"What more is there Alice?" I asked.

"Why are you blocking your mind?" Edward asked. "Just tell her before she freaks out!" he ordered.

"Oh shush Edward. And calm down Bella. I don't exactly know the extent of your power. I just know that there is more to it," she said.

"Will I be able to be normal again without getting tired?" I asked, hopeful.

"You will be normal again Bella. It just won't happen through your power now. You still have to discover the full potential that you have before you will be healed."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I gasped. "You don't know?"

Alice laughed. "I don't know everything Bella."

I laughed too. "So I will be healed?" I asked.

"Yes, but not through your power now. Don't even worry about practicing it. It won't help you any."

"Okay…"

"I know this is all confusing, but just trust me Bella," Alice said. "It will all work out. I don't exactly know how, but it will work out."

"Thank you Alice," I said as she walked out the door.

"No problem," she called.

I sighed and turned to a confused Edward. I laughed. "What's that face for?" He had his eyebrows pulled tight and was frowning.

"What in the world does she mean?" he asked.

"I need to discover the rest of my power," I said. "It's simple really."

He laughed. "Well I guess if you understand it…"

"I do. I just don't know how I am supposed to discover the rest."

"We will figure it out."

"Good." I smiled and closed my eyes. I was still so tired.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I am still tired though. Just give me some time."

He lay down next to me and began to hum my lullaby.

Just then, a thought popped into my head. "Edward," I said, opening my eyes. "What would you say to us going to visit Charlie and Renee?" I asked.

He stopped humming and looked at me. "Do you want to?" he asked.

"I haven't seen them in over two years. I want to see them," I said.

"But could you handle it?" he asked.

"I think so. Blood doesn't really appeal to me. I only drink what you bring to me because I have to."

He sighed. "Well I guess we could try. The only problem is, you look different."

"Not really. Just my eyes and my hair. I could tell them that I got contacts, and people's hair changes all the time."

"You don't look older though. You are supposed to be around 21 now."

"I think I look perfect," I said.

He smiled. "Yes, you do. I will just have to call them and let them know we are coming."

He pulled out his little cell phone and started to dial Renee's number. "Why don't you ask if her and Phil want to stay in Forks so we only have to travel to one place?"

"That's a great idea," he said as he placed the phone to his ear.

I could hear Renee perfectly from the other end of the phone as she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello Renee. This is Edward Cullen, Bella's husband."

"Oh my gosh. Is she okay? Did something happen?" Renee asked. She was always one to jump to conclusions.

"No. She is perfectly fine. She is still paralyzed though," Edward said.

"She is okay though?"

"Yes. She is perfectly fine."

"Oh, well, okay. Then what do you need?" she asked.

"Well, Bella was wondering if you wanted to see her?"

Renee screamed. "YES! I would love to see my daughter!"

I laughed. "She's happy," I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "That's great, because she wants to see you too."

"WHEN?" Renee yelled.

"Whenever you and Phil can get to Forks."

"Forks?"

"We were wondering if you and Phil would go to Forks so that Bella and I could see both you and Charlie in one trip. It would be easier for us that way."

"That sounds great," Renee said. "Phil and I can get out there tomorrow. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great. I will get Bella and me a flight as soon as possible."

Renee squealed. "Oh I am so excited!"

"We will see you tomorrow then," Edward said. "Bye."

"Bye!" She hung up and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your mom is amazing," Edward laughed.

"Call Charlie!"

He smiled at me and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Charlie answered the phone.

"Charlie? This is Edward Cullen, Bella's husband."

"I know who you are. What do you want?" Charlie apparently was still upset about not being able to see me. Well, he would be happy now!

"Well, Bella was wondering if you wanted to see her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Renee and Phil are flying out to Forks so they will be there tomorrow and Bella and I will do the same. That way, we could see all of you in one place."

"That sounds great!" Charlie said. "That means I will have to get Bella's room ready, and I will have to cook dinner…"

"You cook?" I asked loudly.

Edward laughed and put the phone to my ear.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yes dad. It's me. You cook?"

"I learned after you left. Aren't you proud of me?" he asked, excited.

"I am very proud of you dad!"

"So how are you doing?" he asked.

"I am still paralyzed of course, but everything is good."

"Oh…yeah…" He faded off.

"Dad? Are you there?"

"Yes Bella. I'm still here," he said quietly.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked.

"I kind of forgot that you were paralyzed," he admitted. "It's just been so long!"

"Too long," I agreed. "But yes. I am paralyzed."

"Is that boy taking good care of you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes dad. _Edward_ is taking great care of me."

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow then. I have to go get things ready."

"Don't worry about anything dad. You don't have to do anything special."

"Well of course I do. My only daughter is coming to see me! Bye!" he said excitedly, and then he hung up the phone.

Edward took the phone away from my ear and snapped it shut. "So we are going to see your parents tomorrow."

"Yup. We are going to see my parents tomorrow!"

* * *

REVIEW! 


	19. Chapter 16

Forswear:

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

JAR:

Edward took the phone away from my ear and snapped it shut. "So we are going to see your parents tomorrow."

"Yup. We are going to see my parents tomorrow!"

* * *

Bella's Point of View 

I was nervous beyond belief. I was going to see my parents today! What would they think of me now? They hadn't yet seen me in my paralyzed state. And I looked different. Not drastically different but still different. Edward had told me that my mom and dad would take it as me getting older. I hoped he was right.

Edward and I had arrived by plane a little over an hour ago. He was able to rent a decent car that was big enough to store my wheelchair and such. Now we were headed to Charlie's house where Renee and Phil already were.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward asked as I looked out the window at all the passing trees. This place was greener than I remembered.

"Nothing," I murmured. I didn't really want to talk right now. I was too nervous.

"What's wrong?" Edward questioned.

"Nothing's wrong," I said. I turned my head to him and smiled. "I am just a little nervous."

Edward chuckled. "Why are you nervous? These are your parents. I should be the one that is nervous."

I smiled sadly. "They haven't seen me in my paralyzed state yet. I am scared that they will look at and treat me differently like Emmett did at first."

Edward reached over and stroked my cheek as he pulled into Charlie's driveway. "Isabella, you are such a silly vampire. Your parents love you. That is all that matters."

I smiled and turned my head enough to see Charlie peeking through the curtains of the house. I laughed. "Charlie's getting anxious. We should go in."

"Do you want to bring your wheelchair?" he asked.

"Not really. Just carry me."

He got out of the car and came around at a human pace to my side. I assumed Charlie was still secretly watching us.

Edward opened the door and unbuckled me. He carefully lifted me into his arms and shut the door with his back.

"Here we go," he whispered as he walked to the front door.

We got there quickly, and before Edward could knock, Charlie flung the door open and smiled hugely at me.

"Bella!" he said. He leaned in and hugged me awkwardly, as Edward was still holding me. "It is so good to see you!"

I smiled. "It's good to see you too!" I said. I eyed Edward hoping Charlie would receive the subtle hint.

Charlie straightened up and smiled. "Hello Edward. It is good to see you."

I blinked back the shock. Charlie was being utterly sincere. He was actually glad to see Edward. I smiled.

"Hello Charlie," Edward replied politely.

Charlie moved out of the way. "Well come on in! There are some people who are anxious to see you Bella!"

I laughed lightly. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Edward chuckled and kissed me lightly on the lips before he walked through the door.

He walked me into the living room, Charlie right behind us, where Renee and Phil were waiting, Phil patiently, Renee…not so much.

"BELLA!" she screamed and jumped up from the couch she was bouncing on just a moment before.

"MOM!" I screamed back. I wanted so much to run up to her and hug her tightly, but I settled for her running up to _me_ and hugging _me_ tightly.

"I can't believe you are here!" she squealed. "And Edward!" she quickly hugged him awkwardly. "It is so good to see you!"

I smiled. My mom was such a spaz!

"Renee, it is wonderful to be here," Edward replied happily.

Phil got up from the couch then and came to stand next to Renee. "Bella, Edward. It has been a long time."

I nodded. "Too long really."

Edward nodded in agreement. "Well," he looked at me with a smile. "How about we sit you up?"

I smiled back. "Sounds good."

Everyone moved out of the way as Edward took me to the couch and carefully sat me up. He sat next to me and made sure I didn't fall over.

Everyone else sat down around us.

"So how have you been Edward?" Charlie asked.

I smiled at him. I was so happy that he had finally accepted Edward. After the Edward leaving me thing and then us getting married, I thought he would never speak to him again. It was good to know that I had been wrong.

"I have been great," Edward replied. "Alaska has proved to be a wonderful place to live."

"Fantastic!" Charlie replied. I raised my eyebrows at him but he just shrugged. "And how about you Bella?" he asked.

Oh no. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to worry everyone. "I have been…pretty good."

Renee frowned. "Pretty good? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, becoming paralyzed isn't an easy thing. Edward and I have had some rough patches in our relationship, but we have made it through each and every one successfully."

Charlie frowned. "What kind of rough patches?" he growled.

I smiled. "Don't worry Charlie. I am not talking about Edward not taking care of me or whatever. I have just had a hard time adjusting, and it has caused me to fight with Edward. It is my fault though. I caused every fight, and I accept full blame for it."

Edward looked at me with a frown on his face. "You did not cause all of the fights Bella. And even if you had, you had every reason to. This is a hard thing you have had to go through."

"This is a hard thing _we _have had to go through," I corrected.

He kissed me lightly on the lips. "But we've made it through," he announced happily to everyone.

"Yes," I agreed. "I am happy with the way things are now."

"You are happy being paralyzed?" Charlie asked taken aback.

I laughed lightly. "No dad. I have accepted the fact that I am paralyzed, and I am happy because I can now move on."

Renee smiled. "I am glad you are happy Bella."

A thought popped into my head. I didn't know if I should do it though. I turned my head to Edward and whispered so fast that no one had a chance of hearing except for him. "Can I show them how I move?" I asked.

"You mean with your wheelchair?" he whispered back quickly.

"No. I mean how I move."

Edward frowned. "Bella, that tires you out. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"But I want to show them," I complained.

"How will you explain it to them though?"

"I have an explanation in mind. Just give me a chance. Please," I whispered seductively.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Only once though. I don't want you passing out again."

I smiled in victory. "Thank you!"

I turned my head back to my family. They were all looking at Edward and me strangely.

"What was that?" Renee asked.

"What?"

"You and Edward were…you were staring at eachother…such a long time…" Renee stuttered.

Charlie sighed. "They love eachother Renee. They were communicating through looks. It is actually quite normal in a strong relationship."

My eyes bulged out of my head as I looked at him. "Are you feeling okay dad?" I asked. "You are acting very…different today."

"Of course Bella," he said smiling.

I shook my head and looked to everyone excitement coloring my face.

"What is it Bella?" Renee asked.

"I want to show you all something," I said.

"Show us what?" she asked.

"I want to show you all how I can move."

"But…"

"I know I am paralyzed, but somehow, I can move if I concentrate really hard. I can only do it for a second, and I can only do it once. It tires me out," I explained.

"How?" Charlie asked.

"I have no idea," I said smiling. "But I'm not complaining."

Renee looked at me skeptically. "Okay…"

I laughed. "Okay."

I closed my eyes and concentrated all of my thoughts on moving my arm. I didn't want to make this 'performance' too dramatic and stand up.

I felt my arm move and smiled.

I opened my eyes and watched my arm drop. All the feeling left my body.

I looked at everyone in the room. They were looking at me in complete shock. Even Phil was staring at me open-mouthed.

I laughed. "What's wrong everyone? Cat got your tongue?"

A nervous laugh filled the room. "How…how did you do that Bella?" Phil asked.

I smiled. "I have no idea."

* * *

Edward and I were now up in my old room. Renee and Phil had gone to their motel about an hour ago, and Charlie had gone to bed. 

Everyone had taken my little 'stunt' pretty well. They wanted me to show them more, but Edward refused to let me.

My thoughts drifted to something else.

"Dinner was fun," I commented as Edward and I lay on my old bed.

He laughed. "Sure was."

I smiled thinking back on the banquet Charlie had prepared. He had gone all out and had made a full Thanksgiving dinner complete with turkey and pie.

Edward and I ate all that was given to us without complaint even though it tasted like absolute dirt. Edward fed it to me bit my bit and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as I tried to keep my expression happy. I am sure it all would have been delicious if I could still eat. It looked good enough.

"Charlie really has changed," I said. "He seems…happier."

"He does," Edward said running his nose and lips across my cheek and jaw.

"I think he found himself a woman."

Edward stopped nuzzling me and looked at me in shock. "What?"

"I think Charlie found a woman," I stated.

"What makes you think that?" he asked going back to the nuzzling.

"He is more accepting of you, and he is more in touch with romance. I mean seriously, 'They love eachother Renee. They were communicating through looks. It is actually quite normal in a strong relationship.'" I smirked.

Edward chuckled against my cheek. "So are you happy for him then?"

I smiled. "Of course. He is happy now which makes me happy."

"Well that's good."

"And I meant what I said earlier Edward," I said seriously.

"And what did you say earlier?" he asked looking at me now.

"I said I was happy now. I said I had accepted this…set back…and now I am happy." I looked into his eyes letting the sincerity of my words show on my face.

Edward smiled so big that it took my unnecessary breath away. "I am so glad to hear that," he whispered as he kissed me passionately on the lips.

All of a sudden, a strong electric shock passed through my right arm. I gasped. Edward thought it was a reaction from his kissing me, so he continued.

I stayed quiet. I didn't want to startle him.

Another shock passed thorough, only this time, it passed through my whole body.

"Edward!" I said around his lips.

"Yes love?"

Another shock passed through my body. This one made me jump as if doctors were using paddles to restart my long dormant heart.

Edward jumped back. "What was that Bella?" he asked urgently.

I couldn't answer for shock after shock was passing through my entire being, reaching from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. My body kept jerking around with the feelings.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. He picked me up in his arms. "What is happening?" he asked.

"I…don't…know," I struggled to say. I was being jerked back and forth now. Something was terribly wrong.

Charlie banged on the door. "What's going on in there?"

"Don't…tell…him," I said.

"Something is wrong with Bella!" Edward shouted. Charlie stormed through the door and gasped.

"Is she having a seizure?" he shouted as he came to my bed.

"I don't know!" Edward shouted hysterically.

"Bella, what's happening?" Charlie yelled.

"I…don't…know." Something terrible was happening to me and I nor anyone else could stop it.

* * *

One more chapter to come. 

Review!


	20. Chapter 17

This is the last chapter just to let you all know.

Forswear:

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

JAR:

"Bella, what's happening?" Charlie yelled.

"I…don't…know." Something terrible was happening to me and I nor anyone else could stop it.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I lay in Edward's arms jerking around trying to figure out what was going on.

Edward had called Carlisle to see what we should do, but Carlisle didn't know. He said he was only a short distance away though, for Alice had had a vision.

Charlie had gone downstairs. He couldn't handle seeing me like this when he didn't know what was happening.

I had my eyes closed as I jerked around. I was trying really hard to figure out how to stop this 'seizure,' but nothing came to mind.

"Bella? Are you awake?" Edward asked anxiously.

He had asked this at least fifty times every minute since I closed my eyes. Even though I couldn't sleep, it still scared him that I didn't have my eyes open. I couldn't keep them opened though. Then I would have to see Edward's pained and confused face. Besides, it was easier to concentrate with them closed.

"Yes…Edward," I struggled to say in between jerks. "Please…stop…asking."

He let out a cry. "What is happening to you?!"

A pain shot through my body then. Before, it had just been the jerks, but now pain coursed through my entire being threatening to pull me into unconsciousness, which was apparently still possible for me to achieve.

I let out a yelp as more pain shot through my body.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled. I felt him pick me up in his arms and lay me on the ground. His hands flew across my body trying to get me to stop shaking.

Wait. I felt. I felt without thinking. I…felt.

I let out a high pitched scream as more pains went through me.

Charlie banged open the door and walked in. Behind him was Doctor Glen, the best doctor at Forks Hospital.

"I called Doctor Glen here. Maybe he can help!" Charlie said frantically.

I screamed again.

Doctor Glen came over quickly and bent down next to me. "What happened?" he asked Edward.

"I don't know! She just started…shaking!" Edward replied.

Doctor Glen placed a stethoscope to my shaking body and listened carefully. His mouth dropped open after a few seconds. "She has no heartbeat!"

Charlie gasped. "WHAT?" he screamed.

"She's…dead!" Doctor Glen exclaimed.

"But she is shaking!" Charlie cried. "How can she be dead if she is shaking?"

"I'm…not…dead…!" I struggled to say. I screamed again.

"But…but…she has no heartbeat!" Doctor Glen said.

"Maybe you just can't hear it because she is shaking so much," Edward said quickly.

Doctor Glen's eyes pulled together. "Maybe. Now, I think you are having a seizure Isabella. We will need to give you some medicine to stop it."

Oh no. How was I supposed to explain that I couldn't take medicine? I wish Carlisle were here!

Speak of the doctor and he shall appear. In ran Carlisle at full speed, not even pausing to knock.

"I will take over from her Doctor Glen," he said quickly as he knelt beside me.

Doctor Glen looked up in shock but nodded. "Okay."

He walked out the door leaving only Edward, Charlie, Carlisle, and me.

"How are you feeling Bella?" he asked quickly.

I kept my eyes closed and didn't answer. Not because I couldn't but because I was thinking.

Right before this happened, I had told Edward I was happy. I told him that I accepted my disability and that we could move on now.

Maybe that is what Alice meant when she said there was more to my power. I just had to accept my life as it was before I could really heal myself, before I could feel without thinking.

"Bella?!" Edward asked frantically.

The only problem was that I couldn't seem to stop these tremors and this pain. I didn't even know how I had started it.

"Carlisle, why isn't she answering?" Edward asked worriedly. "Why isn't she answering?"

"I don't know Edward." Carlisle sounded just as scared as Edward which made me scared. Yes, I knew why this was happening, but I couldn't stop it.

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward as best as I could through my shaking. "Calm…down…Edward," I whispered. "Everything…will…be…fine." I didn't know how, but I knew everything would work out.

I tried to smile at him but failed miserably as another sharp pain shot through my body.

I closed my eyes tightly and concentrated. I concentrated on being happy and accepting my life as it was. I concentrated on healing myself. I concentrated all of my power on healing myself.

Slowly, the pain subsided and the tremors started to slow.

This was how it had to happen. I realized that now. No matter what, I had to be happy with everything.

Only an occasional tremor passed through my body now.

This was my power. I could heal myself. I could possibly heal others.

To stop the tremors completely, I moved my hand slowly away from Edward to my stomach keeping my eyes closed the whole time. The room had gone completely silent.

I pushed my hand down and concentrated even harder on my power. I wanted to feel for good. I wanted to be healed.

I could see through my closed eyes a brilliant light filling the room. I heard many gasps including my own.

Slowly, I saw the light dim and eventually go out. The tremors had stopped completely and I was left lying in Edward's arms, completely still.

"Bella?" he asked hesitantly.

I kept my eyes closed. I was scared that if I opened them, all of this would be a dream. I was scared that if I opened my eyes now, I wouldn't be able to feel Edward's hand running along my arm.

"Why isn't she breathing?" Charlie asked frantically. "Her chest isn't moving! She is dead! Oh my gosh, my daughter is dead!"

I realized that I was holding my unnecessary breath. I gasped and started breathing heavily for Charlie's benefit.

I felt him run over and run his rough hands through my hair. "Bella?" he asked.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Yes baby. I'm here," he said relief coloring his voice.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked softly.

I kept my eyes closed as I answered. "I feel…everything."

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"I can feel you running your hand on my arm Edward. I can feel Charlie running his hands in my hair. I can feel Carlisle running his hands across my other arm."

Charlie gasped. "You can feel?"

I smiled slightly. "I can feel."

Edward kissed me lightly on the lips. "Open your eyes Bella," he said still worried.

Slowly, I opened them and looked into Edward's deep eyes. I lifted my arm away from Carlisle's grasp to stroke Edward's cheek softly.

I sighed. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that."

He smiled and kissed me passionately.

* * *

It has been a month since I healed myself.

Everyone was ecstatic. Charlie, Renee, and Phil were the only ones who didn't know how it really happened. They just thought it was a miracle…which it was.

When Carlisle, Edward, and I got back to Alaska, everyone wanted to know exactly how I had healed myself. So I told them.

I just had to be happy with my life. I had to accept what had happened, and I had to move on.

I knew that there was still more to my power than just healing myself. I had told Edward this one night, and he had agreed with me.

So we planned on testing it out. Alice looked into the future and saw that a teenage girl was going to get into a car crash on her way home. She would be badly hurt, on the brink of death. I was going to try to heal her.

Edward and I were the only ones going. I didn't want everyone to be there if I failed.

We ran to the crash sight and sat down to wait. It would only be another five minutes now.

"Do you think I can do this Edward?" I asked as I cuddled into him.

"Of course you can." He stroked my arm softly. I smiled. I was so happy that I could feel him again.

I lifted my lips to his face and kissed him.

Just then, a pair of headlights came flying around the corner. I looked on in horror as the teenager tried desperately to straighten her wheel, but it was no use. She was going too fast around a sharp turn. She was going to crash.

"What if I can't help her?" I asked Edward frantically. "What if it doesn't work?"

He looked at the car as it came to a stop upside down. "It will work Bella. You just need to trust in yourself. Be happy. Be accepting of the situation. It will work."

We stood up and walked solemnly to the car. I knelt down and ripped the door off its hinges. The girl was unconscious, and blood was everywhere. It didn't bother me though. It never had.

"Call an ambulance Edward," I said. "We will leave immediately after she is healed."

Edward nodded and called 911.

I unbuckled the girl's seatbelt and carefully lifted her out of her car. I placed her on the road and put my hands over her heart.

She was barely breathing. I needed to hurry.

Edward hung up his phone and put a supporting hand on my shoulder. "You can do it," he whispered.

I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling the power coursing through my body already.

A bright light formed around us, and I knew right when the girl was healed. She gasped and started breathing heavily, but at least she was breathing.

I slowly took my hands away from her body and turned to Edward. He smiled at me and kissed me lightly.

I turned back to the girl to find her staring up at us. "What happened?" she whispered.

"You were in a car accident, but everything is going to be okay," I quietly answered.

Just then, an ambulance came flying around the corner.

I smiled down at the girl. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Kaira," she whispered.

"Be safe Kaira," I said. "And don't tell anyone about us. Live happily, and be careful."

With that, Edward and I jumped up and ran home, both of us smiling madly.

It was in that instant that I knew everything would be fine again. I was no longer paralyzed. I could feel every touch Edward gave me. I could finally caress his face. I understood the full potential of my power, and I would use it for good…always for good.

Edward scooped me into his arms as we walked through the door to Carlisle and Esme's house. He leaned down and kissed me passionately as our family bombarded us, asking for information on how everything went.

He pulled away, and I smiled at him. He put me down and I turned to my family.

"It worked. I healed her. She will keep everything a secret."

I then turned to Edward. "Thank you Edward. Thank you for sticking with me through all of this. You are truly amazing."

He smiled and nuzzled his nose into my neck. "Thank _you_ Bella. Thank you for keeping me with you. _You_ are truly amazing."

"I love you Edward Cullen. I will always love you. Forever," I whispered.

"And I love you Isabella Cullen. Forever."

With that, he scooped me into his arms and ran me upstairs smiling as he set me down and shut the door.


	21. THANK YOU!

I want to thank everyone for reviewing my first fanfiction.

This has been a great experience. I have gotten some great tips on how to improve my writing, and I have gotten some excellent 'pats on the back.'

You are all amazing. Thank you for sticking with me through my rough patch when it took me longer to update. I am still in that rough patch, but you all are so kind.

Thank you for making me feel good about myself. I am now more confident in my writing.

I hope you all enjoyed Paralyzed.

Be happy!

Musically Inclined

* * *

Stats as of right now:

Reviews: 215

Hits: 9377

C2S: 2 (Twilight Fics Ahoy! and Twilight's Best)

Favs: 33

Alerts: 64


	22. IDEAS

Hello everyone.

So, a lot of you have been telling me that you want to see more written from me. I would absolutely love to write more, but there is one problem. I have no ideas!

I need you all to help me come up with ideas. I would prefer serious ideas instead of comic ones as I seem to write serious better.

I will of course give you credit if I write your idea! What kind of person would I be if I didn't?!

So yeah. Just write a review and give me an idea if you would like.

Thanks!

Musically Inclined.


	23. NEW STORY ALERT

Hello everyone!

I have written another story! It is called Through Your Eyes. You should all check it out! And please review it!

Musically Inclined


End file.
